


כל מיני דברים שרמוס מעולם לא דמיין שיעשה במהלך המלחמה, ודבר אחד שרמוס לא חשב שהוא יעשה בחיים

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: סיריוס התמיין לסלית'רין
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, סיריוס בלק/רמוס לופין
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	כל מיני דברים שרמוס מעולם לא דמיין שיעשה במהלך המלחמה, ודבר אחד שרמוס לא חשב שהוא יעשה בחיים

רמוס תמיד הרגיש שהוא צריך פחות שעות שינה מחבר מסדר ממוצע. אולי היה לזה קשר לכך שחצי ממנו הרגיש שהוא בכלל אמור להיות פעיל בלילה, או שסתם, זה היה מרכיב נוסף במי שהוא, בחלק האנושי שלו. מה שזה לא יהיה, העניין לא נתן לו מנוחה.

הלילה היה אחד מהלילות האלה, בהם הוא חש צורך לצאת החוצה, לרוץ באוויר הקר והחד. אבל זה היה צורך של הזאב, ולכן רמוס הכריח את עצמו להיכנס למיטה החמה-מדי בחדר הקטן-מדי. אחרי הכל, הוא השתדל להיות אנושי ונורמלי במידת האפשר, ואנשים נורמליים לא נכנעים לרצונות טיפשיים כמו לרוץ יחפים בדשא לח או, מרלין ירחם, להשתין ליד דלת החדר כדי שכל המבקרים ידעו שזה החדר שלו ויתנהגו בהתאם.

אז הוא שכב במיטה, בהה בתקרה וניסה לדמיין את הזאב מתקפל לכדור ומנמנם, בתקווה שהתת מודע שלו יבין את הרמז.

הוא כנראה הצליח להירדם בסופו של דבר. דלת הכניסה שנפתחה והצעקות הקולניות שנשמעו מיד לאחר מכן גרמו לו להתעורר בבהלה והוא קפץ מיד מהמיטה לפני שבכלל שם לב מה הוא עושה. הוא נטל את השרביט שלו מהשידה שליד המיטה ורץ יחף במורד המדרגות.

הוא נעמד כשגילה שלשלושה מארבעת הגברים היו פנים מוכרים. הם הקיפו דמות עירומה ומקועקעת, מתפתלת ומקללת, שרמוס לא יכול לזהות כי היה לה שק על הראש. ג'יימס עמד מאחורי הגבר הכבול, מחזיק בחבל קצר שהיה קשור מאחורי גבו, ופביאן ומודי החזיקו כל אחד בכתף אחרת. העוויתות של הדמות היו מעוררות רחמים ולא מרשימות במיוחד, אבל ראו על הפנים של ג'יימס שהוא מתאמץ ברצינות. רמוס לא יכול שלא להתרשם. לרוב אוכלי המוות היה כל כך ברור שהם יכולים להסתמך על קסם, שאם הצלחת לקחת מהם את השרביט הם היו חסרי אונים במיוחד. אבל גיימס נראה כל כך מותש שלרגע יכול רמוס להאמין שאולי הבחור הכבול יצליח לשחרר את עצמו בסופו של דבר.

אם לא היו מחזיקים אותו שלושה אנשים ואם הוא לא היה בחווה מלאה לחלוטין בחברי מסדר עוף החול.

רמוס הצביע בשרביט שלו על הדמות. " _שתק_!" הדמות הפסיקה לזוז, מודי ופביאן התרחקו ממנה, נותנים לג'יימס להניף אותה על כתפו כמו שק תפוחי אדמה, ולרדת במדרגות למחסן העצים.

"מי זה?" הוא שמע את הקול של אליס מימינו. היא לבשה כתונת לילה רכה בצבע תכלת והשיער הארוך והבלונדיני שלה היה אסוף לצמה מוקפדת. היא מצמצה בקצב כאילו העיניים שלה עוד לא הדביקו את שאר הגוף בתהליך ההתעוררות וכניסה לפאניקה באמצע הלילה כי אולי קרה משהו נורא.

"זה בלק!" ענה מודי בנהמה. הוא נשמע כמעט מרוצה. "חטפנו אותו ממש מתחת לאף של את יודעת מי. האידיוט החליט שלשנות צורה לכלב ולצאת לרוץ ברחובות באמצע הלילה זה רעיון מוצלח."

רמוס אפילו לא היה צריך לשאול לאיזה בלק הוא התכוון. רק אחד משני האחים היה מספיק חסר אחריות ואידיוט בשביל להתפס כשהוא עושה… בדיוק את מה שרמוס רצה לעשות. אם כי בגלל שסיריוס היה אנימגוס, ואי לכך יכול לבחור מתי בדיוק הוא משתנה, כל העניין של לרוץ עירום בחושך היה פחות מביך עבורו.

ההצגה נגמרה, וכולם חזרו לחדרים שלהם. רמוס נשכב שוב במיטה שלו, ולפני שנרדם הוא עוד הספיק לשאול את עצמו האם אפשר לראות את קעקוע הנחש והגולגולת גם על העור הפרוותי של הכלב.

* * *

סיריוס התעורר לתוך חשיכה מוחלטת. ריח קלוש של טחב גרם לו לעקם את אפו, והוא ציית לאינסטינקט שציווה עליו לשנות צורה, רק על מנת לגלות כי זרועותיו הקשורות וכישוף שהוטל מבעוד מועד כובלים אותו למקום. הוא מצמץ, קילל בקול כשפטיש כבד נדמה להלום ברקותיו (כאב מעודן יותר התריע על נוכחותם של חתך או חבלה נוספת מעל עינו הימנית), ולבסוף נחר ברוגז. לעזאזל עם הבוצדמים המזדיינים. שיאכלו חרא וימותו.

המפגש, זכר סיריוס, התארך והתארך. לוציוס הצליח להיראות קשוב להפליא ועם זאת מרוחק (הוא ונרקיסה התאימו זה לזו כמו כפפה ליד). סיריוס גרד את הקעקוע שעל פרק ידו, וכמעט הודה למרלין בקול כשאדון האופל הואיל בטובו לפזר את הכינוס המשמים.

בסתר לבו, האמין תמיד כי עם מותו של אבא יבוא הקץ למפגשים הרשמיים ולמסיבות הטרקלין האינסופיות: רגולוס יוכל ללכת להפחיד את הדיירים בסמטת נוקטורן ונוט יוכל לעקור את אצבעותיהם של המאחרים בתשלום. (ביום הלוויה תלשה אמא את שערותיה וקראה לו בוגד בדם. סיריוס קילל את היום שבו נולד - הרחק מאוזני האורחים - ואמר לה כי היא "אם נוראית ואדם מחריד". הדבר לא מנע ממנו להתהדר באות האפל שעל זרועו, כאילו יהיה בכך כדי לשנות את דעתה של וולבורגה עליו).

אז סיריוס יצא מהבית בטריקת דלת, השתנה לצורת האנימאגוס שלו והניח למילים המרות להיבלע במוח הכלב הפרימטיבי.

הכביש היה דחוס וגרגרי תחת רגליו, ריח הזפת החריף ממסך את ניחוח השלג - כמו מסך ערפילי שחוטים דקיקים משתרגים בו. חסר דאגות, דילג הכלב השחור במורד הרחוב, שם את מבטחו במטמורפוזה הקסומה. קוסמים ומוגלגים כאחד נרתעו למראהו: סימן מבשר רעות או בן-כלאיים משוטט. איש לא העיף מבט שני בכלב הגדול, איש לא רצה להתעסק איתו- להוציא, מסתבר, שלושה קוסמים שארבו לסיריוס בפינת הרחוב כששרביטיהם שלופים.

סיריוס קילל פעם נוספת: את הקוסמים שלכדו אותו, את האידיוטים שזרקו אותו למרתף, את כאב הראש שנגרם לו כתוצאה מהקללות של המסדר ואת החמור שהסגיר אותו. אדון האופל לחשש מזה מספר שבועות על מרגל: כל הפמליה עברה לדום, אבל סיריוס ומאלפוי רק החליפו מבט וכבשו פיהוקים תאומים. "גאון, אבל פרנואיד."

"זה שאתה פרנואיד לא אומר שלא רודפים אחריך," ציטט סיריוס בכובד ראש. הוא ניגש ללימודי מוגלגים בשנה הרביעית, נחוש בדעתו להכיר את האויב. אמא שלחה צרחן, אבל הדוד מאלפוי התערב לטובת סיריוס (סיריוס זיין את ג'וליה מר, את טניה ברוקס ואת אמילי-ג'יין פינקלמן. אפילו לוציוס נאלץ להודות ש"כנראה שאתה יודע מה אתה עושה". אם כי באי-רצון בולט).

אדון האופל, מסתבר, לא היה משוגע (או לפחות: לא משוגע עד כדי כך). מישהו הסגיר את סיריוס. מישהו שחלק את סודו השמור מכל. אפילו לוציוס, שהיה בן-דודו מנישואים, שלקח את סיריוס תחת כנפו והגיש לו את כוסית הוויסקי-אש הראשונה שלו, לא ידע שסיריוס הוא אנימאגוס. היה רק אדם אחד... -

סיריוס קילל בזעם.

 _סנייפ_.

הממזר השמנוני, האובססיבי, חסר התקנה. מרלין. סיריוס ירצח אותו במו-ידיו ברגע שיצליח לברוח מכאן.

* * *

כעבור שלושה ימים הגיע תורו של רמוס לשמור על השבוי.

הם אפילו לא ניסו לחקור אותו בינתיים. רמוס הרגיש שיהיו עוד לפחות מיליון ישיבות מסדר בנושא, בהן ישבו כולם בדממה ויסתכלו על דמבלדור ומודי רבים בצעקות. של מודי, כמובן. דמבלדור לא צעק בכלל אף פעם. רמוס תהה איך הוא מגיב כשהוא דופק את האצבע הקטנה ברגל של הכיסא, ואז ניסה להזכר אם יצא לו אי פעם לראות אותו יחף או בגרביים.

רמוס יכול להרשות לעצמו לחשוב על שטויות כאלה, כי הריב שכולם צפו בו היה בדיוק הריב בו הם צפו אתמול ושלשום. מודי הסביר לדמבלדור שזאת מלחמה מזוינת, ושבמלחמה לפעמים עושים דברים שהם לא מסיבת תה, ודמבלדור ענה לו בשלווה שברגע שהם יתחילו לענות אנשים הם יורידו את עצמם ישר לרמה של וולדמורט (כולם עשו פרצוף למשמע השם. זה היה נראה קומי לולא רמוס בעצמו חש דקירה של פחד), ושהם יהיו חייבים למצוא דרך אחרת לגרום לאדון בלק לבגוד בכל מה שהוא מאמין בו.

ואז מודי נאנח ושאל שוב למה אי אפשר להשתמש בוריטסרום? ודמבלדור הסביר לו שוב, שאם הם יכריחו את האדון בלק לעזור להם בעזרת קסם, הם ימנעו ממנו את האפשרות לחזור בתשובה בעצמו. לכל אדם מגיעה הזדמנות, אפילו אם הוא נותן לך את הרושם שהוא מפלצת. והאם רמוס דמיין, או שדמבלדור הסתכל ישר אליו כשהוא אמר את המשפט האחרון?

כנראה שכן, כי נראה כאילו אף אחד אחר לא שם לב ולא הסתכל עליו במבט המרחם הזה שהופיע בכל פעם שמישהו נזכר בבעיה הקטנה שלו.

בכל מקרה, רמוס לא היה מודאג. דמבלדור אולי לא שם לב, או שבחר להתעלם בכוונה, אבל שלושה ימים ללא תזוזה או חברה במרתף עצים לא מאוורר עדיין היו קרובים יותר ל"עינוי" מאשר ל"מסיבת תה" על הסקאלה. רמוס זכר את בלק מבית הספר, והוא נראה לו היפראקטיבי ומפונק מכדי לשרוד הרבה זמן בתנאים כאלה.

בינתיים הם סתם שמרו עליו, במשמרות. לא כל הזמן, כמובן, לא היה בכך צורך - אבל פעם בכמה שעות מישהו מהמסדר ירד לראות מה קורה. בינתיים מי שקיבלו את התפקיד באופן טבעי היו אליס ולילי ההרות, ולו מפני שכולם השתדלו למנוע מהן לצאת למשימות מסוכנות. כמובן שהם לא לגמרי הצליחו, יותר קל לאלף דרקון, אבל בהחלט הייתה השתדלות.

בשלושת הימים האחרונים רמוס בקושי היה בחווה (להוציא ישיבות הצוות המיגעות, כמובן). אתמול זרח הירח המלא ויעברו עוד כמה ימים לפני שהוא יהיה כשיר לפעילות מבצעית שוב. כיוון שכך יצטרך לרדת היום למרתף כל כמה שעות כדי לבדוק מה קורה עם השבוי. מוקדם יותר הוא חשב לקום בסוף הישיבה ולהצהיר שהוא לא מתכוון להצטרף לשמירה על השבוי רק כדי ששתי הנשים ההרות יוכלו להרגיש חשובות, אבל עכשיו היה לו רעיון יותר טוב, שבעקבותיו לא יצטרך להסתכסך עם אליס ולילי.

הוא קם, בלי להגיד כלום, ויצא מהחדר. הוא יֵרֵד למרתף העצים וישב שם עד שהישיבה תסתיים. אף אחד לא יוכל להגיד לו כלום כי הוא בעצם יעשה את התפקיד שהוטל עליו, ורמוס תמיד יכול להגיד שהוא שמע רחשים מלמטה עם שמיעת הזאב העל טבעית שלו או משהו. (לא הייתה לו שום שמיעת זאב על טבעית. היה לו חוש רוח די מפותח, אבל את זה הוא לא ממש רצה לספר לאף אחד. בכל מקרה, בגלל שכל השאר היו אנושיים לחלוטין וכנראה שפרט לדמבלדור או מודי אף אחד גם לא פגש אדם זאב נוסף, רמוס יכול להמציא דברים כאלה, כשהסיטואציה דרשה).

רמוס ירד במדרגות כמה שיותר בשקט. אם האסיר ישן הוא ממש לא רוצה להעיר אותו. הוא הצטער שלא הייתה לו אפשרות לעלות לחדר שלו ולהביא ספר, או לזמן אותו למטה, אבל אם מישהו יראה את הרומן הרומנטי המטופש שרמוס קרא מרחף לו בחן לתוך המרתף... ובכן, זה לא יראה מקצועי במיוחד.

החדר הואר באור קסום כלשהו, לא מספיק חזק כדי שיפריע לאסיר לישון, אבל לא מספיק חלש כדי לגרום לו לחוש שמחזיקים אותו בחושך בכוונה.

הוא לא ישן, הוא ישב על הרצפה, במרכז מעגל מסומן בצבע לבן וכנראה מכושף כך שלא יוכל לצאת ממנו. הוא ישב כשרגליו אסופות אל גופו - כנגד הקור או פשוט מפני שהיה עירום לחלוטין - והסתכל בשלווה על רמוס היורד במדרגות. הוא כנראה שמע את הצעדים שלו למרות הכל. טוב, לא היה לו שום דבר יותר טוב לעשות מלשבת ולהקשיב.

רמוס תהה למה אף אחד לא נתן לו שום דבר ללבוש, בשביל לילי ואליס, לפחות. אבל אז הוא ראה בפינת המרתף, מחוץ למעגל, גלימה שנחה בערימה מקומטת. בלק כנראה זרק אותה לשם בכוח. מעניין.

הוא התיישב על כיסא שניצב במרחק בטוח מהמעגל והסתכל על בלק, שהסתכל עליו חזרה.

"אווו, אני רואה שלבנות נמאס ממני, אז הן שלחו מישהו חדש." בלק חייך אליו חיוך מקסים מהסוג שאנשים עוטים באירועים חברתיים יוקרתיים. החיוך נראה קצת לא במקום על פניו של בחור עירום באמצע מחסן עצים.

רמוס נאנח אבל לא אמר כלום. הוא דיבר עם בלק פעם פעמיים בבית הספר, דברים בסגנון "מה השעה?" ו"שיעור כשפומטיקה מתקיים היום במרתף מספר שלוש בגלל הדליפה, תודיע לכולם". הוא ראה אותו מרחוק, מתעלל מידי פעם בילדים החלשים מבתים שאינם סלית'רין, אבל ג'יימס תמיד היה הגיבור שנלחץ לעזרת החלשים בזמן שרמוס פשוט ניסה להנמיך פרופיל כמה שיותר. ככה זה כשיש לך סוד שברגע שמישהו ידע עליו, כל העתיד שלך יהרס לנצח. זה היה לפני המלחמה, כמובן, כשדברים כאלה עדיין נראו חשובים.

"אני זוכר אותך," בלק המשיך, ולא נראה מבואס בכלל מזה שרמוס לא לוקח חלק בשיחה. "אתה המדריך הראשי מגריפינדור, לא? זה שהיו עליו כל מיני שמועות."

רמוס הרים גבה.

"כן, היה לך איזה סוד. היה שלב מסוים שהתערבתי עם אניטה על חמישים אוניות שאתה הומו, אבל לא יצאת מהארון עד סוף השנה השביעית אז אני עדין לא בטוח אם היא חייבת לי כסף או לא."

רמוס ניסה להשאיר את הבעת הפנים שלו קפואה כדי להיות אינקוויזיטור למופת, אבל היה לו מוזר שאנשים בסלית'רין הקדישו לו כל כך הרבה מחשבה. וחמישים אוניות היה סכום כל כך בלתי נתפס עבור רמוס, שהוא לא יכול לתאר לעצמו שסכום כזה עשוי היה להחליף ידיים בגללו. אבל פתאום הוא נזכר במשהו טיפה יותר חשוב.

"רגע, אניטה אייבורי? היא לא מתה בקרב לפני איזה חודש?"

החיוך של סיריוס נמחק כאילו מעולם לא היה. ורמוס חשב לעצמו שזה היה החיוך המזויף המשכנע ביותר שראה בחיים.

"לך להזדיין."

רמוס החליט לא להגיד יותר כלום עד שהפגישה למעלה תסתיים והוא יוכל לחזור לחדר שלו. כל שיחה שתתפתח כאן רק תזיק.

בלק המשיך להסתכל עליו למשך כמה דקות, מצפה ממנו להגיד משהו נוסף. אבל ברגע שהבין שרמוס מתכוון פשוט להמשיך לשבת ולשתוק, החיוך חזר.

"בכל מקרה, אז אני אמרתי שאתה הומו, בגלל שהסתובבת כל הזמן רק עם פוטר ולא יצאת עם אף אחת למרות שאני יודע לפחות על שלוש בנות שלחלוטין עשית להן את זה. אבל היא אמרה שאין מצב. אני חושב שהיא חשבה שיש לך מחלה סופנית." הוא עצר לרגע, מהרהר. "נו, צדקתי?"

רמוס לא אמר כלום.

"נו, זה ברור שהיה לך סוד נורא גדול, היית מתחרפן בכל פעם שמישהו היה מנסה לדבר איתך על משהו שהוא לא שיעורי בית. הבעיה בתאוריה שלי זה שאני די טוב בדברים האלה, ולמרות שממך אני קולט את הוייב, פוטר הוא כנראה הבחור הכי סטרייט שפגשתי בחיים שלי."

רמוס לא יכול שלא להסכים עם זה.

"טוב, אז לא הומו. כנראה גם לא מחלה יותר מידי סופנית, בגלל שאתה עוד כאן. אממ, מה עוד היה? נולדת מחוץ לנישואין? אבא'לה היה משתכר ומרביץ לך ועושה דברים לא נעימים? גדלת במנזר?"

רמוס השתדל לא להיראות מופתע. אז מה אם הוא השתדל.

"כן נו, אף פעם לא יצאת עם אף אחת או עברת על שום חוק שהוא, או עשית כיף. ויכול להיות שההעלמויות שלך היו בעצם חגים מהסוג שאנשים רגילים לא יודעים עליהם. וזה מסביר למה תמיד לבשת בגדים מיד שנייה, לקחת אותם מארגז הצדקה של המנזר."

גם אם רמוס היה מחליט שהוא רוצה להגיד משהו, הוא לא ידע מה הוא יכול לענות על זה. בלק בפירוש ניסה לעצבן אותו, אבל הוא השתמש בטכניקות של ילד בן ארבע עשרה. ילד בן ארבע עשרה שלא כלוא במרתף ומדבר עם מי שמהווה את הקשר היחיד שלו כרגע עם העולם החיצון.

בדיוק כשרמוס החליט שאין לו כוח, הוא התחיל לשמוע קולות מלמעלה: כנראה אנשים שיוצאים מהסלון שהפך לחדר ישיבות. הוא קם, ובלי להסתכל אחורה עלה במדרגות וכמעט נתקל בלילי שבדיוק התכוונה לרדת למטה. הוא הסביר שאין צורך - רמוס ישב שם קצת והכל תקין.

* * *

 _לופין_. רמוס לופין.

סנייפ, זכר סיריוס, פיתח אובססיה מיוחדת לתלמיד גריפינדור המדובר. לעזאזל עם סנייפ. לעזאזל עם סנייפ והאובססיות שלו (הן רדפו את סיריוס. הלכו אחריו לכל מקום. הוא נעץ מבטים שוטמים בלילי אוואנס, שואב סיפוק עז כשהצליח לגרום לה לזנק לאחור, בגלל עיניו מהבהבות כשהאירה לראשונה את חשכת המרתף). ובכן... רמוס לופין. מה לו ולשתי הגריפינדוריות ההריוניות?

סיריוס קימט את מצחו, מנסה להיזכר בדבריו של סנייפ. הטמפרטורה החלה לרדת (הוא סיפר ללונגבוטום מה יעשה לה כשישתחרר מהמעגל הכובל, ולונגבוטום, הורמונאלית ולא-רציונאלית בעליל, השמיעה זעקת מחאה ונעלמה בזעם מבלי לחדש את קסם החימום. סיריוס צחקק לזיכרון).

מספר ימים לפני כן, הטיח את גלימתו בזעם לפינה, מגדף את דמותו המתרחקת של דמבלדור. גריפינדורים יפי-נפש, בעלי אידיאלים נעלים כמו המגדל שלהם. סיריוס מוכן היה להתערב כי דמבלדור מעולם לא סייר במבנים המעופשים של סמטת נוקטורן- מעולם לא חזה בתאוות הבצע של המהגרים הפולנים שמכרו נערות מוגלגיות ללורד בלק. העולם היה מקום מכוער וברוטאלי; רק החזקים שרדו. סיריוס זכר את עצמו מלטף את גבו ועצמות לחייו החיוורות של סנייפ. "החולשה שלך תהרוג אותך יום אחד," הזהיר לוציוס.

הו, לוציוס היקר. סיריוס צריך היה להקשיב לו.

הוא לחלח את שפתיו, מתאווה לכוסית של ברנדי. הזיכרון המשיך לחמוק ממנו. שיט. הוא גלגל את עיניו, מתרכז בצללים שהטיל האור המכושף על התקרה. בדיוק מעליו, החליט סיריוס, הבהב היפוגריף עקום מעט, וקצת ימינה ממנו, דלעת של ליל כל הקדושים, מגולפת כך שתחייך חיוך מרושע. הוא קימט את מצחו, מנסה להחליט האם כתם האור והצל משמאל הזכיר לו קערית מרק או אולי ספל, כששמע צעדים במדרגות. הצעדים היו קלים מכדי להיות צעדיה של לונגבוטום, ומדודים מכדי להיות צעדיה של אוואנס... היה זה אפוא... לופין. או מישהו אחר. חדש. סיריוס החליט שהוא רוצה לראות את לופין. הידע החדש הפתיע אותו.

הוא הזדקף קלות, מכווץ את עיניו, ונתן לעצמו לצנוח לאחור כשהבחין בדמותו הגרומה של לופין. הממפף. הבחור נראה מבוגר מכפי שנותיו. והוא נזקק לתספורת. כן- היה זה אחד הדברים שבנות סלית'רין ציינו בהערותיהן (ולוציוס. בני מאלפוי האמינו באגירת מידע, ובתשומת לב מוגזמת לשיער). סיריוס יכול להתגרות בו, אולם המאמץ נדמה שלא לשאת פרי. ואם להודות באמת, סיריוס היה משועמם עד כאב.

הוא זכר את לופין, לכל הרוחות. הוא זכר את אזהרתו של "סנייפ! סנייפ הוא זה שאמר לי להתרחק ממך!"

לופין זע בחדות.

עיניו של סיריוס ניצתו. "הוא תמיד היה אובססיבי לגביך- הממזר. לא שיש לי מושג למה הוא חשב שאתה מסוכן, אבל זה נכון, הא, לופין? סוורוס תמיד היה ותמיד יהיה סוורוס, אבל שנינו יודעים שהוא לא שקרן-"

מולו, התיישב לופין על ספסל נמוך, פותח ספר לא עבה במיוחד בכריכה רכה. סיריוס התעצבן קלות כשנוכח שהוא נכשל ללכוד את תשומת לבו. ואולם פרקי אצבעותיו של לופין, אוחזים בחוזקה בשולי הספר, היו לבנים.

הוא המשיך. "אז אתה מסוכן... מעניין מה יש בך שיכול להיות מסוכן. ועוד להפחיד את סנייפ. ידעת שהבנאדם ממציא קללות אפלות להנאתו? למשל: _סקטוסמפרה_. אתה מטיל והיא יוצרת חתכים בבשר-"

"נשמע כמו קללה מטומטמת."

סיריוס העניק לו חיוך רחב. "אתה מפספס את הקטע."

"לא ידעתי שלקללות יש קטע. בטח לא משהו שאתה פשוט יכול לעשות עם סכין."

" _זה_ הקטע. אתה מכשף, אתה נלחם עם שרביט - לא עם סכין."

לופין נראה עייף. "אני נלחם כי אין לי ברירה. לא כי אני נהנה לראות אנשים מדממים."

סיריוס הביט בו בבוז. רג'י, שהיה טיפש מספיק להתחבר עם כמה חצויי-דם מרייבנקלו (הוא היה התינוק של המשפחה, ודעותיו הרדיקליות התקבלו במשיכת כתף, בבחינת: "הוא יתבגר וזה יעבור לו") נהג לומר שכל הקוסמים אנכרוניסטיים. הוא הצטרף לאוכלי המוות באי-רצון מסוים: אבא הודיע ש"די לשטויות", ורג'י תמיד ידע להנמיך את הקול ולמתן את הגישה לפני אמא. "רג'י הוא _אמן_ ," דיווח ביובש ללוציוס. "הוא לא רוצה ללכלך את הידיים." משהו בלופין הזכיר לו את רג'י - חיוור ומסויג, הכל פרט לצמא-דם. והתכונה הזאת של לופין, כמו גם אצל רגולוס, עוררה בו אי-נוחות.

"באמת, לופין, מזמן לא ראיתי כל כך הרבה דטרמיניזם במישהו כל כך צעיר." סיריוס העביר יד על סנטרו. הזיפים עקצצו נגד אצבעותיו. "לכולנו יש ברירה."

לופין הידק את שפתיו והמשיך לקרוא.

"אל תהיה קודר כל כך." הוא חייך בעצלות, "מה אתה חייב למסדר, לדמבלדור- למשרד הקסמים? אתה יכול פשוט לקום וללכת. בלי מלחמה. בלי סקטוסמפרה... בלי להשגיח עלי..." הוא ניסה ללכוד את עיניו של לופין (שהתעקש להמשיך לתקוע את מבטו בספר). קדימה, מצא את עצמו מעודד את הגבר השני ללא קול, _זה לא כל כך מסובך, רק תסתכל עלי ונמשיך משם..._

נו, לעזאזל איתו. בוצדם מעצבן.

"קורא משהו מעניין?" סיריוס רכן לפנים. הוא ניסה להציץ בכריכה, נוכח כי היא נמוכה משחשב ונשכב על גבו. לרגע, נסוג לופין לאחור, מעיף בו מבט משתומם, בטרם נשם עמוקות וחזר לקרוא בספר.

סיריוס שיכל את רגליו. "אבא ארך רגליים... זה על אוֹפּיליונים או על עכביש המרתף? כי אני חייב להגיד לך, החבר'ה האלה לא ארסיים. למרות שסנייפ פיתח נוסחה-" מעליו, זעה כריכת הספר. חזהו של לופין רעד בצחוק כבוש. סיריוס הסב את מבטו לכריכה האחורית. "אבא ארך רגליים הוא אחד הספרים הקלאסיים האהובים ביותר של כל הזמנים. זהו סיפורה של ג'ודי, נערה יתומה שילדותה עוברת עליה בבית יתומים, ונדבן מסתורי שולח אותה לקולג' בשני תנאים: שהיא תכתוב לו מכתבים, ושזהותו לא תתגלה... מרלין, לופין! אתה קורא ספר של כוסיות!"

סיריוס חבט את ראשו ברצפה, מגלגל עיניים לעבר הדמות שהתנשאה מאליו. לופין שאף אוויר לחזהו, ומבלי להעיף מבט בסיריוס, תפס בקצה הדף בין אצבע לאגודל, ובתנועה אלגנטית שהעידה על ניסיון של שנים, העביר עמוד.

סיריוס רצה לחנוק אותו.

* * *

רמוס ניסה להתרכז בספר. הייתה לו הרגשה שהוא יודע מה יהיה הסוף, אם כי לא יתכן שמישהו יכול לכתוב בצורה כל כך קלישאתית. מצד שני, אם יקרה מה שהוא חושב שהולך לקרות, זה יהיה כל כך חמוד ורומנטי שיהיה לו קשה שלא לומר "אוו" בקול רם.

הוא ניסה לקרוא כמה שיותר לאט, הוא היה כבר ממש בסוף הספר, וברגע שיסיים אותו הוא יצטרך להעביר את הזמן שנשאר מהמשמרת שלו בלי שום דבר מלבד בלק להתעסק בו (בלק היה כל כך ג'וליה פנדלטון. הוא חייך לעצמו. עשיר ומפונק ודורש תשומת לב בכל רגע נתון), והוא לא רצה להתעסק איתו בכלל.

בלק, שכנראה היה נואש לתשומת לב (לעזאזל, אתה שבוי מלחמה, תתנהג בהתאם!), המשיך לקשקש על כמה זה משעשע שרמוס קורא ספר של כוסיות, ושאל מי מ"הנקבות ההריוניות" (הוא קיווה בשביל בלק שלילי לעולם לא תשמע אותו מתייחס אליה ככה) השאילה לו את הספר.

בשלב מסוים הפכו הקשקושים של בלק לרעש רקע, הרגל שרמוס פיתח אחרי שנים של ניסיונות ללמוד בחדר מועדון מלא גריפינדורים משועממים, ורמוס הגיע לדף האחרון וסיים. הוא המשיך לבהות עוד קצת במילה האחרונה, כי הסוף המפתיע והמרגש היה מקולקל מעט בהתחשב במחלתו של ג'רווי. רמוס ידע שזה ספר ישן ושכנראה היה מדובר רק בהצטננות או משהו בסגנון, ועם זאת... התיאור של מישהו שוכב לבדו בחדר מואפל, שמותר לבקר אותו רק אם לוחשים והולכים על קצות האצבעות, היה כל כך קרוב למה שרמוס זכר, שהוא לא הצליח להיות אופטימי לגבי הסוף, גם אם זה היה רומן רומנטי יותר קיטשי יותר מסלסילה ורודה מלאה בחתלתולים.

בסופו של דבר הוא הרגיש די מטופש, אז הוא סגר את הספר והניח אותו על הרצפה ליד הכיסא.

בלק היה כל כך עסוק במונולוג כלשהו על רומנים רומנטיים מטופשים שבנות הדוד שלו נהגו לקרוא (בלק היה, מסתבר, מהאנשים האלה שקישרו כל דבר שהם ראו למשהו שמישהו אמר להם פעם, וחשבו שהחברים שלהם מעניינים אותך. "סנייפ עשה ככה", "בלה אמרה ככה", כאילו רמוס פוגש כל יום את האנשים מהסיפור והם חברים שלו ויש לו מושג באיזו בלה מדובר).

כמו בכל פעם שהפגין תכונה שלילית, רמוס האשים את הזאב בעובדה שנגמרה לו הסבלנות.

"זה לא ספר של כוסיות." הוא נאנח, "זה ספר של ילדות בנות שתיים עשרה." אוי, יהיה כל כך מפגר להתחיל דיון ספרותי עם אוכל מוות מרוכז בעצמו.

"חוץ מזה, הוא טוב. אתה צריך לקרוא אותו מתישהו." אם כבר אז כבר.

"בטח, מתישהו." חייך בלק. "אה לא, רגע. שכחתי, אני לא רוצה שהאשכים שלי יתכווצו." ואז הוא חייך שוב ורמוס הרגיש איך הלב שלו מאיץ.

רמוס הכיר את ההרגשה הזאת, ולא אהב אותה. ההרגשה המעצבנת הזאת כשיש סתירה איומה בין מה שהאדם רואה ומבין, לבין מה שהזאב מרגיש.

החיוך הזה של בלק היה שונה מכל מה שהוא ניסה להראות עד עכשיו. מאז שהגיע בעל כורחו, בלק רק ניסה להשיג תשומת לב. האיומים, החיוכים המזויפים, השיחה הבלתי נגמרת על הסוד שרמוס שמר או לא שמר בבית הספר. כל אלה היו ניסיונות להשיג תשומת לב מחיה. ובלק היה גם כלב - לרמוס אסור לשכוח את זה. בימים האחרונים בלק היה כלב שהשתולל ונשך נשיכות קטנות ונבח וקפץ עליך והפיל אותך לרצפה תוך כדי התעלמות מוחלטת מכך שאתה לא מחבב אותו.

ועכשיו, כשהוא חייך חיוך כל כך שונה ממה שהציג עד עכשיו, הוא עשה זאת מפני שהשיג את המטרה שלו. רמוס הכיר בקיומו ועכשיו הוא יכול להתחיל לשחק עם המחשבות שלו, כנראה כמו שהוא למד מהרצאות החובה שאדון האופל העביר לאוכלי המוות הנאמנים שלו כל כמה חודשים, כדי שלא יפגרו בחומר.

אידיוט. רמוס קילל את עצמו בשקט. הוא שנא את העובדה שכשאתה זאב, הכל הוא בשפת הגוף. אבל כשאתה אדם, יש גם מילים. הטעות שלו הייתה באמירת "אתה". כל מילה שניה של בלק הייתה "אתה". הוא הכריז על רמוס כשווה לו, כמישהו שראוי לתשומת לב, והציב לו אתגר. וזו הייתה הפעם הראשונה שרמוס השתמש במילה הזאת, מודה בכך שבלק ראוי להתייחסות.

לרגע הוא הרגיש כמו טרף, הראיה שלו התחדדה והוא התכונן להלחם או לברוח.

ואז הוא נשם עמוק, דחף את הזאב עמוק פנימה והזכיר לעצמו שבלק הוא בסך הכל אדם שנמצא בסיטואציה חסרת מוצא, ושהחיוך הזה שמסתיר מאחוריו כל כך הרבה עוצמה, כנראה שם כדי לשכנע את עצמו לא פחות מאת רמוס.

בלק הסתכל בו, ממתין לתשובה. מה הוא אמר בכלל? משהו מפגר וילדותי, אבל מה זה היה? רמוס נאנח פנימית. ברגע שהחפירות בתוך הראש שלו (הוא קרא להן "מחשבות זאב") היו כל כך אינטנסיביות שהוא אפילו לא יכול לזכור מה קרה לפני שתי דקות, זה הזמן ללכת לישון.

הוא אסף את הספר, התעלם לחלוטין מבלק שלא אמר כלום והמשיך להסתכל עליו ו _לחייך_ בציפייה, כאילו משהו אמור לקרות, ועלה במדרגות.

* * *

סיריוס הצטער מעט על כך שהטיח את הגלימה שלו על הרצפה. גם כי היה לו קר, אך בראש ובראשונה, מפני שרצה להטיח אותה כעת בגבו של לופין. הוא שקל לחלוץ את מגפיו ולזרוק אותם על הממזר, ואז נזכר שהוא עירום כביום היוולדו.

וגם אם היו לו מגפיים, קרוב לוודאי שהיה מתקשה להתיר אותם במהירות ללא שרביט.

המחשבה הרגיזה אותו כל כך שסיריוס קילל את לופין, את המסדר ואת אמא שלו - לא בהכרח בסדר הזה - משך קרוב לעשר דקות. הוא היה רעב, עצבני ומתוסכל, וחוסר האונים, מרתיח כשם שהיה מתסכל, עשה אותו חרמן. כמו אתגר לא-מילולי שיש להיענות לו; גוף שיש לטפס עליו ולהכניע אותו אל הקרקע ויהי מה.

סיריוס זכר את עצמו מתרתח בפני סנייפ ("זה לא הוגן! עשיתי כל מה שיכולתי!") ששלח אותו לשחק קווידיץ' ("העולם הוא לא שק החבטות שלך. לך להרביץ לחפצים דוממים"), ואז זרק אותו מחוץ לכוך הזעיר שחלקו ("כי אני לא יכול לשמוע את עצמי חושב"). הוא סיים את הלילה בתא מעצר במשרד הקסמים וגלגל את עיניו לעבר לוציוס שבא לשחרר אותו.

"אתה חייב להתחיל לשלוט בעצמך," הטיף מאלפוי, מוזג לשניהם צמד כוסיות אוגדן. "אגרופים הם לא הדרך להשיג דברים בחיים. אתה צריך לחכות, ולתכנן, ולחשוב."

סיריוס הוריק את הוויסקי לגרונו. "הם היו בוצדמים מטונפים."

"והייתה דרך סבירה לחלוטין לטפל בהם. יכולת לבוא _אלי_."

הוא פוקק את אצבעות ידיו. העור החדש שכושף מעליהן עדיין היה ורוד ובוהק. לוציוס צדק. היו דרכים לטפל במי ששכחו את מקומם. משרד הקסמים נח פחות או יותר בכיסן של חמשת משפחות טהורי הדם הגדולות. ההילאי שהעז לעצור את סיריוס בלק על הגבול שבין סמטת דיאגון לנוקטורן בגין התנהגות בלתי נאותה הרס את הקריירה שלו במו-ידיו. הדבר האחרון שסיריוס היה צריך לעשות זה לחבוט בו- או לשגר קללה לעבר שותפו, כשזימן תגבורת.

אבל היה מי שטיפל בכך.

הוא נזכר בתקרית כעת. הילאי נורטון לעולם לא ישוב לאכוף את חוקי משרד הקסמים הבריטי.

ובכן. לא יתום הוא סיריוס בלק. או מה-שלא-יהיה. לא בכדי נחשב סיריוס לתלמיד המבריק ביותר בהוגוורטס. ארבעה ימים וחצי במחסן עצים טחוב עם שתי נקבות בהיריון ובחור שקרא ספרים של כוסיות היו די והותר זמן כדי להבהיר לסיריוס שהגיע הזמן לעוף מפה. הוא נשכב על גבו, כפי שעשה תמיד כשהיה עליו לתכנן תכניות מורכבות (למרבה המזל, הואילו האידיוטים לספק לו שמיכת צמר. תודה באמת), והחל להגות בתכנית הבריחה שלו.

* * *

ללסטריינג' היה חיוך מקסים - רמוס לא הבין איך לא שם לב לזה עד עכשיו. היא הושיטה לו נחש גדול וירוק. "אני מעדיף לאכול אנשים," הוא אמר לה, והיא צחקה. "נחשים מתפצלחים לי בפה."

"אידיוט," היא אמרה. "אתה לא רואה שזאת התינוקת של לילי וג'יימס?"

רמוס הסתכל שוב על הנחש. כמובן שהוא היה התינוקת של לילי וג'יימס: היו לו עיניים ירוקות בדיוק כמו של לילי. "למה התינוקת היא נחש?" הוא שאל. הוא הסתכל על לסטריינג', שנראתה דומה בצורה מזעזעת לדורה קרופורד שלמדה איתו ביסודי. כנראה שזאת הייתה אותה בחורה. כנראה לא רצתה לספר לאף אחד שהיא הלכה לבית ספר מוגלגי. אז היא שינתה את השם שלה.

"לא רחרחת את סיריוס בלק בפעם הראשונה שראית איתו. לו היית מרחרח אותו, היית יודע שהוא נשלח כדי להפוך את כל חברי המסדר לנחשים. קודם הוא צריך לגלח לדמבלדור את הזקן, כי לנחשים אין זקן, אבל בגלל שאין לו כוח לעשות את זה, הוא מתחיל מהקטנים, וטיקי היא עובר, לכן הוא התחיל ממנה."

רמוס התבאס שג'יימס קרא לתינוקת שלו טיקי. זה שם מגוחך, יצחקו עליה בבית הספר.

רמוס התחיל לפחד. ממש. משהו בלסטריינג' לא היה הגיוני, אבל הוא לא ידע להגיד מה בדיוק.

היא התקרבה אליו, והוא ניסה להתרחק ממנה, או לפחות להרחיק ממנה את טיקי, אבל היא המשיכה להתקרב ורמוס הבין שהוא לא יכול לזוז בכלל. ואז הוא הבין: לסטריינג' הייתה עשויה כולה מכסף.

"אני לא רוצה להיות נחש זאב." הוא לחש. היא התקרבה אליו, התכופפה, והתחילה לרחרח אותו ברעש. האף הלח שלה דגדג בקצות אצבעותיו בצורה לא נעימה.

~

רמוס התעורר, עדיין רועד מהחלום. בעולם הדמדומים שבין שינה לעירות חשב לרגע בפאניקה שכל החדר שלו עשוי מכסף, אבל זה עבר אחרי שתי שניות והוא לקח נשימה עמוקה ורועשת. לבו פעם בחוזקה והוא הסתכל מבעד לחלון. הירח עמד ברבעו. רמוס שנא סיוטים של רבע ירח, הם תמיד היו הכי מטופשים.

נשימתו נעתקה בהפתעה כשהבין שהוא לא לבד.

ליד המיטה שלו עמד בלק, לבוש בגלימה שחורה. אור הכוכבים שנכנס מבעד לתריסים האיר את פניו הריקים של סיריוס בלק. זאת הייתה הפעם הראשונה מאז הגיע שבלק לא חייך, והאפקט היה די מאיים. הוא כיוון שרביט אל רמוס בצורה כל כך אגבית ומלאת חן, שזה נראה כאילו הוא מחזיק עט נוצה ומתכוון לכתוב משהו באויר.

רמוס עבר מתנוחה מגושמת של חצי שכיבה לישיבה, בזמן שבלק לקח צעד אחד אחורה, השרביט עדין מופנה לרמוס. רמוס זיהה את השרביט שלו ואת הגלימה שלו. בלק היה כל כך גבוה, מתנשא מעל המיטה ומביט מטה בלי להגיד מילה. כמו הרבה יותר מידי פעמים בעבר, רמוס שאל את עצמו אם הוא מוכן למות. תחושת הפחד והחנק מהחלום עדין הייתה שם, והתערבבה עם הידיעה שגם אם יצרח, יהפוך לגופה ובלק יעלם הרבה לפני שמישהו יספיק להתעורר, להבין, לקום ולרוץ לעזור לו.

הוא התלבט אם להשאיר את העיניים פקוחות, אבל החליט לעצום אותן. תגידו מה שתגידו, הוא היה אמיץ בקרב, כשהחיים שלו ושל החברים שלו היו תלויים בכך; אבל אין שום דבר שהוא יכול לעשות עכשיו, והוא לא רצה לראות את האור הירוק.

"אתה לא אנושי," אמר בלק ברכות, ורמוס פקח את עיניו והנהן. לא שזה שינה משהו עכשיו.

"כבר כמה זמן?"

"מאז שהייתי בן שש."

לבלק הייתה הבעה שרמוס לא הצליח לזהות. היה בה משהו מלא כנות, שוב, בפעם הראשונה מאז הגיע למפקדה.

"מה אתה עושה עם המסדר? בוא. תצטרף אלינו, אנחנו צריכים יצורים כמוך."

בכל סיטואציה אחרת רמוס היה מצחקק, אבל הפה שלו היה יבש מאוד פתאום. "אתה נשמע כמו עלון פרסומת, קדימה, תהרוג אותי כבר." זה לא היה דבר חכם במיוחד להגיד, אבל רמוס היה מוכן למות, והוא לא לא ידע מה הוא עלול לעשות אם זה לא יקרה מיד, כנראה משהו טיפשי.

הגבות של בלק התכווצו ומבטו היה כל כך רציני שרמוס הרגיש שהוא עלול להתפוצץ.

"בסדר," אמר בלק לבסוף. "תעצום עיניים ותספור עד חמש." רמוס הביט בבלק למשך שניה נוספת. באור הירח, בלק נראה כמעט כאילו הוא עשוי כסף. כמה מתאים למות באוירה של חלום, חשב לעצמו ועצם את עיניו.

"אחת."

הקול שלו נשמע גבוה וצורם. מצחיק שיש לו כל כך הרבה מודעות עצמית כששום דבר כבר לא חשוב.

"שתיים."

הוא רק קיווה שבלק יהיה כל כך להוט לברוח שהוא לא יפגע באף אחד אחר. בכל מקרה, לכל השאר היו שרביטים. הוא רק קיווה שלא יקרה כלום לאליס או ללילי.

"שלוש."

אם לאחד מחבריו ייוולד בן הוא כנראה ייקרא על שמו. גם זה סוג כלשהו של נחמה.

"ארבע."

הוא הולך לגלות אם גם אנשי זאב מגיעים לגן עדן.

"חמש." כל הגוף שלו התכווץ כשחיכה לקללה. המילים האחרונות שישמע בחיים שלו.

הקללה לא הגיעה.

הוא חיכה כמה שניות, משותק מפחד, ואז פקח את עיניו. החדר היה ריק.

* * *

 _ותספור עד חמש..._ סיריוס גלגל את עיניו בעודו יורד חרישית במדרגות. הוא התלבט משך שנייה ארוכה, מהסס האם להניף את שרביטו ולהרוג את לופין - אבל הבית היה כה דומם ולופין עצמו היה... היה לו חוש הומור. ופנים עדינים שנראו כמעט לא-ארציים באור הירח (הו, בלק, אתה נעשה רומנטי בגילך המתקדם. אולי תתחיל לשחק ברידג' עם סיסי ובלה). למה לרצוח כשאפשר לשחד/להסית/לגנוב/לשדל (בחר את האפשרות המתאימה). ובכלל, לופין היה אדם זאב. מקומו היה איתם - לצד אדון האופל. סיריוס ידאג לכך - ברגע שיחמוק מהמפקדה המחורבנת (הבניין היה חסין להתעתקות, וגם האות האפל הגיב בקושי).

הוא חטף את שרביטו של לופין, שעט במורד המדרגות, פתח את הדלת ו-בשם כל ארבעת המייסדים והברון המגואל - מה היה הרעש הנורא הזה! סיריוס לא טרח להביט לימינו או לשמאלו או אפילו לטרוק את הדלת. טרטור רועם מלא את דממת הלילה ומיד בעקבותיו; דלתות נפתחות, רגליים מטופפות על הרצפה, ולא הרחק ממנו - פעיית עזים, געיית פרות, וקרקור של עשרות בני כנף - הוא ניסה להתעתק, וכשנכשל, הטיל על עצמו לחש הנגזה והחל לרוץ בכל המהירות.

היכן לעזאזל מקמו אנשי מסדר עוף החול את המפקדה שלהם?! ולא פחות חשוב: איך הם הצליחו לסבול את הריח?! סיריוס שמע קללות נורות באוויר, חשק את שיניו, והודה למרלין כשהגיע לקצה ספירת ההגנה.

" _שתק_!" הקללה ריחפה את דרכה אל סיריוס, אולם החמיצה אותו ברגע האחרון. היא שרקה באוויר ופגעה בקרקע, מתנפצת במתז אור כסוף. דקות ספורות לאחר מכן, הגיעו למקום חמישה חברי מסדר מתנשפים. שרידי הקללה, בוהקים עדיין, נהגו על פניהם.

סיריוס, למזלו, כבר לא היה שם כדי לראות את מבטי ההשתוממות הזהים שלהם.

~

"סיריוס- אם אצטרך לשמוע עוד פעם אחת איך המסדר חטף אותך, החזיק אותך במרתף במשך שבוע וחצי וגרם לך לגב תפוס, אני נשבע שאנשל אותך מהירושה."

סיריוס שקע עמוק יותר בתוך האמבט. "אני הבן הבכור. אתה לא יכול לנשל אותי מהירושה."

"אני הבן שאמא אוהבת," השיב רגולוס ביובש.

סיריוס נאנח. רג'י - שלקח על עצמו את ענייני הכספים מאז מותו של אבא - ניהל ביד רמה את ענייניה של משפחת בלק. ואולם, בהיותו השני בסדר הירושה, נזקק רג'י לחתימתו של סיריוס. יומיים וחצי לאחר חטיפתו של אחיו, נאלץ רגולוס להתמקם בחדר הרחצה הראשי של גרימולד 12 ולהגיש לסיריוס קלף אחרי קלף.

"זה נראה כמו רונות עתיקות-" רטן סיריוס.

"אולי כי אלה רונות עתיקות."

הוא שיקע את ראשו במים הלוהטים. "לך מכאן, רג'י. אתה כמו עלוקה מוצצת דם."

"זה חידוש של ההסכם עם גילדת הקוסמים בבנגקוק. אתה יודע כמה אוניות ההסכם הזה מכניס לנו בשנה?"

סיריוס נאנח, התרומם, והושיט את ידו.

"הנה-" אמר רגולוס והניח בידו עט דם. סיריוס שרבט את שמו במהירות בתחתית החוזה ועיווה את פניו כשצל נוסף נחרת על גב ידו, מחלים באותה מהירות בה הופיע. הוא מהר לטבול את היד במים. מעט הדם שטפטף מהחתך התפוגג בתוך האמבט.

המראה גרם לו לחשוב על לופין. אנשי זאב, כך טענה השמועה, היו רגישים במיוחד לניחוח של דם. סיריוס תהה אם יש אמת בדברים. התגלית - כי לופין הוא אדם זאב - גרמה לו לחזור ולסרוק את אירועי השבועיים שחלפו בחיפוש אחר רמזים; פירורי מידע שאולי נעלמו ממנו, כיוון שלא ידע במה להתמקד.

רמוס לופין: אדם זאב. לופין החולני, המהוסס, שלא הפסיק לקרוא שטויות ותמיד נראה כמי שמסתיר משהו... מי יכול היה לדעת. ובכן. _סנייפ ידע_. סיריוס עיווה את פניו.

לא שסנייפ רחש חיבה יתירה ללופין, הו לא. אובססיה ביזארית היה מונח מדויק יותר. כמי שלא יכול לנוח עד שיפרק את התעלומה, ירטש אותה לגזרים ויבצע וידוא הריגה.

סנייפ. שיט. סיריוס עוד לא הצליח להכריח את עצמו להתעמת עם הממזר. הוא התיעץ עם מאלפוי, שהתלווה אליו לאדון האופל. זה שאין לנקוב בשמו נראה כאילו הוא מחבב את סיריוס (עד כמה שהיצור דמוי-הנחש מסוגל לחבב מישהו. סיריוס ירא אותו ונגעל ממנו לסירוגין). הוא התכוון להמשיך אל הבית במבוא ספינר, עמד להתעתק לשם, ואולם...

הזיכרונות כמעט חנקו אותו.

"אני צריך שתחתום לי-" קולו המונוטוני של רגולוס נער אותו משרעפיו.

"לא עכשיו."

רגולוס רשרש בגיליונות.

"לא מעניין אותי כמה זמן או מה עשית בשביל השד יודע מה!" הוא התרומם באחת, מתיז מים על סביבותיו. רגולוס, מאופק כתמיד, השיב לו מבט אפור. "אני לא חותם על המסמכים המזדיינים האלה היום."

הם הביטו זה בזה שניות ארוכות. הוא חשב על פגישות אוכלי המוות: הם השפילו עיניים בפני מבטו של אדון האופל כיוון שיראו את הסדיזם שלו. כיוון שהייתה בו ההתלהבות לכאב, נוסף על הנכונות לגרום לו. הסלית'רינים פחדו מסיריוס ולוציוס, אבל היה זה פחד מתורבת - צייתנות עיוורת של כבשים טיפשות. סיריוס מעולם לא העז להניף שרביט על רג'י. אמא הייתה זו שהכניסה אותם לתלם- שהזינה את הפחד שזרם בעורקיהם, שהשפילה אותם עד עפר.

אבל רגולוס הנהן. "מחר?"

"מחר." סיריוס נד בראשו. הוא חש עצמו מובס.

* * *

לרמוס היה משעמם.

לרמוס האיש היה משעמם כי דמבלדור, חרף הטענה שהוא מכין עבורו משימה מיוחדת, סירב לספר לו מה היא עומדת להיות. בינתיים, כדי שחלילה לא יינזק לפני שיזדקקו לו, נאסר עליו לצאת למשימות מסוכנות.

לרמוס הזאב היה משעמם כי לקחו לו את הצעצוע.

זה היה טיפשי - הוא ידע את זה - אבל הזאב היה כלוא בפנים משך כל החודש, ורמוס עשה עם הגוף המשותף שלהם מעט מאוד דברים שהיו יכולים לעניין זאב. הוא בעיקר ישב וקרא, או תרגל לחשים, או ישב במטבח, שתה תה ופטפט עם מי-שזה-לא-יהיה שקפץ לאכול משהו בין משימה אחת לאחרת.

מידי פעם הוא היה אוכל סטייק של בשר נא, כדי שהזאב לא יהיה מורעב בירח המלא, אבל בזה זה הסתכם.

וכמובן שזה לא הספיק לזאב, שהיה צריך לרוץ, ולצוד, ולטרוף, ולזיין. לעזאזל. זה בסדר שרמוס היה בתול: זה היה הגיוני פחות או יותר. אבל הזאב היה כבר בן מאה ארבעים ומשהו, אם כל הקטע המוגלגי עם שנות הכלב היה נכון. אז זה מובן לחלוטין אם הוא מתחיל להיכנס לפאניקה.

ולכן, למרות שרמוס ניסה להתעלם מזה, הזאב נורא נהנה לשמור על בלק. הזאב אהב משחקי כוח, הוא אהב גבר עירום שישב במעגל גיר ולא יכול לקום כשהזאב ישב שם ושמר עליו. הוא אהב את זה שלכלב הייתה צורה של איש, או שלאיש היה ריח של כלב, כלב זכר. אלפא ודומיננטי שלא יכול לעשות כלום בגלל שהזאב שומר עליו.

רמוס ניסה שלא לחשוב מחשבות כאלה, אבל הוא לא יכול להתעלם מהעובדה שעכשיו משעמם לו. מאוד מאוד משעמם. כל מי שדיבר איתו היה מנומס ומחייך וכל כך משעמם שאפשר להתפוצץ, ואיש לא הזכיר את הזאב, כאילו הוא בכלל לא קיים, או גרוע מזה; בכלל לא חשוב. חוץ מג'יימס, כמובן, שקרא לו "הבעיה הפרוותית" של רמוס, כאילו היה קרופ או סמור קטן. רמוס היה צריך להתאמץ כדי _לא_ להצמיד אותו אל הקיר ולצעוק עליו "אני יכול לפצפץ ולרטש לך את הגרון ולרצוח אותך בנשיכה אחת!"

אבל כמובן שהוא לא עשה את זה, כי בין בני אדם, לא להכיר בעליונות הפיזית של מי שאתה מדבר איתו, לא היה פשע. זה אפילו לא נחשב לא-מנומס. וג'יימס חבר שלו.

לכן, כשדמבלדור אמר לו שהוא צריך לשוב וליצור קשר עם בלק, לרמוס התחשק לכשכש בזנב.

ליתר דיוק, דמבלדור לא אמר שרמוס צריך לחדש את הקשר עם בלק. הוא דיבר על גרייבק; מישהו שרמוס פגש פעם אחת בלבד, וזכר ממנו בעיקר עיניים צהובות וקרות, כאב בלתי נסבל והצרחות הגבוהות שלו עצמו. אבל רמוס ניסה שלא לחשוב על זה. הוא תהה איך פועלת מערכת החוקים של אנשי הזאב, והאם לפיה יתייחס אליו גרייבק כאל בן אובד. הוא הרי יצר חצי ממנו, אחרי הכל. רמוס התנער וניסה שוב להתרכז בכך שהוא כנראה הולך לפגוש את בלק בקרוב.

מי היה מאמין שרמוס מתאמץ לחשוב על בלק.

לפי התוכנית, רמוס היה צריך ליצור קשר עם אוכל מוות זה או אחר, ולבקש ממנו להוביל אותו אל גרייבק. כנראה שדמבלדור היה ממש נואש. בדרך כלל, דמבלדור לעולם לא היה מסכן אחד מחברי המסדר בצורה כזאת. אבל הם היו צריכים מרגל, הסוד הגדול של רמוס התגלה ברגע שבלק עזב את החווה, ובכך נפתח חלון הזדמנויות נדיר. חלק מחברי המסדר לא הבינו מה רמוס עושה בצד הזה של המלחמה בין כה וכה.

לא שלרמוס יהיו בעיות אם לפי החוק הוא לא יהיה מוגדר כחיה מסוכנת. אבל לרצוח אנשים שלא עשו לו כלום ברמה האישית? לא רק שזה לא מאוד מנומס, זה גם יוכיח לכל מי שטען שהוא מפלצת צמאת-דם וקטלנית כמה הוא צודק.

~

וכך, כעבור שבועיים, רמוס מצא את עצמו סוחב תיק גב שכושף להכיל כמעט את כל הבגדים שלו ולא מעט ספרים, צועד במעלה השביל המוליך לאחוזת מאלפוי. התוכנית המקורית הייתה ללכת לחנות "שיקוי, בטוח ובהסכמה" בה עבד סוורוס סנייפ כזבן, אבל רמוס שכנע את דמבלדור (וזה היה הישג בפני עצמו) שעצם היותו אוכל המוות שהגישה אליו הכי פשוטה, לא אומר שסנייפ הוא אוכל המוות שאליו רמוס צריך לפנות. הבעיה העיקרית הייתה שרוב אוכלי המוות היו טהורי דם מכדי לעבוד במקום אליו הייתה לאדם הפשוט גישה, או לעבוד באופן כללי.

האמת היא שרמוס כל כך לא רצה לשוב ולפגוש את סנייפ, שהוא כמעט היה מוכן לוותר על המשימה, אבל דמבלדור נאנח והרשה לו לבחור לאיזו אחוזת טהורי דם ללכת. למרבה הצער, גרימולד פלייס 12, ביתם של סיריוס ורגולוס בלק, נעלם מעל פני האדמה לפני שלוש שנים. הבחירה שנותרה לו הייתה בין הטירה של הלסטריינג'ים: רודולפוס, רבסטן ואשתו היפיפייה של רודולופוס, או המאלפויים: לוציוס, שהיה מדריך ראשי ארבע שכבות מעל רמוס בהוגוורטס, ואשתו ההרה. הלסטריינג'ים היו יותר קרובים לאדון האופל, אבל הם היו יותר רחוקים גיאוגראפית, וחוץ מזה כל טהורי הדם היו אותו דבר, פחות או יותר. קריפיים.

הוא הגיע לשער ברזל ענקי שנפתח לפניו בחריקה. כנראה נח על המקום כישוף אבטחה כלשהו ומישהו ראה אותו מתקרב מתוך הטירה. עצם העובדה שנתנו לו להיכנס כל כך בקלות, אפילו בלי לברר מיהו, הייתה מפחידה הרבה יותר מכל חקירה או חיפוש. אפילו קללה.

רמוס היה כמעט משותק מפחד. הוא נזכר בפעם האחרונה בה חשב שהוא משותק מפחד, מול השרביט של סיריוס בלק, רק כדי לגלות כמה שניות מאוחר יותר שהוא משותק באמת, אבל מפוחד מכדי לשים לב.

הוא הרגיש מטופש מספיק כדי להמשיך להתקדם. לבסוף הגיע רמוס לדלתות העץ העצומות של האחוזה. הוא הושיט את ידו למקוש, שעוצב בצורת נחש זבוב מכורבל לתוך עצמו, ודפק בדלת.

הדלת נפתחה מיד. מי שחיכה בצד השני עמד מאחורי הדלת ופשוט המתין שרמוס ידפוק.

הגבר השני נשען על המשקוף, ידיו משולבות על חזהו ועל פניו החיוך הכי גדול ומטופש שרמוס ראה בחייו.

לעזאזל.

* * *

סיריוס מישש את הצלקת שעל גב ידו. אביו התהדר בצלקת זהה בדיוק וכילד, ראה בה סיריוס סימן לעוצמה בלתי מוגבלת. עדות כי זוהי היד שבכוחה לחרוץ את גורלם של קוסמים ומוגלגים גם יחד. כעת, מצא את עצמו מתחקה אחר האותיות המסולסלות. ליומיום הבנאלי היה כח לפוגג את החזק שבמיתוסים.

"אוגדן?" לוציוס, שניצב ליד קבינט המשקאות, מזג לעצמו וויסקי-אש מיושן היטב.

"כפול."

לוציוס המהם. הוא הניח לפניו כוסית נמוכה, ופנה להתיישב בכורסת העור מצידה השני של האח. לאחר מכן, שלף לוציוס את נרתיק הסיגריות שלו, ברר סיגריה והציב אותה בפומית מוזהבת.

"אני לא מאמין שהפסקת לעשן מקטרת כי זה גורם לך להיראות מפגר."

לוציוס הרים גבה ונשף בפניו עננת עשן בצורת דרקון.

"המכשיר הזה גורם לך להיראות הרבה יותר מפגר."

"חוות דעתך נרשמה בפרוטוקול. סיגריה?"

סיריוס רכן ובחר לעצמו סיגריה באקראי. הוא התעלם מן המצית שהציע לו לוציוס והדליק אותה באמצעות קצה הסיגריה של מאלפוי (שנשא את עיניו לשמים). בינתיים, רחף לעברו נחש קוברה עשן. סיריוס גלגל את עיניו ונשף פרפר וארנבון.

"בילית יותר מדי זמן בשבי," קבע לוציוס.

סיריוס נשף ארמדיל.

הם ישבו בנינוחות משך דקות ארוכות, חולקים את הדממה. לוציוס, שביתו תמיד היה פתוח בפני קרובי משפחה תועים, קידם את פניו של סיריוס כשמצא אותו יושב, נרגן ומפויח בפני האח הראשית.

"התלמיד הכי מבריק בהוגוורטס." לוציוס נחר בבוז. "שכל של צמרור, זה מה שיש לך. כמה פעמים אמרתי לך לא להיכנס דרך האח הראשית לפני החגים?"

"סתום."

לוציוס ניקה אותו בתנועת שרביט. "חשבתי שנמלטת ממסדר עוף החול."

"כן. ואז נאלצתי להימלט מרג'י. מסתבר שצריך לזייף את דו"חות הרבעון למשרד הקסמים."

לוציוס הנהן בקדרות. "ובכן, אתה תמיד רצוי כאן. נרקיסה נסעה לאחוזת לסטריינג' - היא כמעט שגעה את גמדון הבית. היא רוצה לאכול רק משמשים וקרם ברולה." מאלפוי נופף בידו. "שאלווה אותך למערכת החדרים הקבועה שלך?"

השבוע החולף עבר עליהם בנחת. בהיעדרה של נרקיסה, יכלו סיריוס ולוציוס לנהוג כזוג רווקים. הם שתו בכל שעות היום, עישנו בכל רחבי הבית, שחקו קריקט באולם המבוא והעלו באוב דמויות מקלפי המשחק של צפרדעי השוקולד שלוציוס הביא עמו מהעבודה.

"מר בלק הצעיר-" סיריוס כמעט חבט את ראשו בקבינט כשנוכח שמתוך שכרון עז, זימנו הוא ולוציוס את סב-סב סבו, פיניאס ניגלוס.

"בבקשה- אל תס- אל תספר ל-!"

" _פיניטו אינקאנטאטם_!"

סיריוס תפס בקלף והשליך אותו הצידה. "את-ה החבר ה-הכי טוב שלי, לוצי!"

"אמרתי לך ל-לא לקרוא לי ככה!"

סיריוס היה אסיר תודה על נוכחותם של גמדוני הבית. לולא הם, ודאי היו הוא ולוציוס מתעוררים בשלולית הקיא של עצמם, עירומים למחצה ונטולי זיכרונות ברורים מהלילה שחלף.

"ובכן- אני נאלץ לעזוב אותך לעיסוקיי-" התנצל לוציוס כשהוא מפריח קראקן עשן אחרון. הוא עזב את הבית למשך מספר שעות ביום: מאלפוי האב סידר לו משרד קטן ויוקרתי באחת הקומות העליונות של משרד הקסמים, שם היה עליו להתייצב מספר פעמים בשבוע ולהיראות עסוק.

סיריוס נאנח וניצל את ההזדמנות להניח רגליים על הכורסה (לוציוס, הממזר הפדנטי, התנגד לכך בתוקף אפילו כשהיה שיכור כלוט). הוא יכול לישון. או לקרוא (היו כמה ספרים נבזיים במיוחד בספרייה, אבל ספרים חיבבו אנשים שקראו הרבה, ולכן - בדרך כלל - התייחסו אל סיריוס באדיבות). סיריוס נטה לעבר האפשרות השנייה כשמערך ההגנות של האחוזה הבזיק באחת.

 _פולש_ . סיריוס הכיר את התחושה. תזוזה חדה בהגנות הדוממות שעטפו את המקום: הקסם - שעד אותו רגע נח בשלווה על מקומו - הסתמר והחל לזמזם. הוא הרגיש את הרעד על עורו, נגד הכורסה הכבדה, מתנחשל בתוך סיבי השטיח. _מה לעשות?_ נדמה הבית לשאול.

סיריוס לא היה בן מאלפוי. הבית הגיב להוראותיו במידה מוגבלת בלבד. ברשותו של לוציוס, יכול סיריוס לעכב אורחים, להוליך אותם לחדרו או לארח אותם בנקודות מסוימות. כמו הבית בכיכר גרימולד, שמשה אחוזת מאלפוי כמלכודת ענקית: צמח טורף שבלע ועיכל אורחים לא רצויים. ואולם, הסחת הדעת הייתה רצויה. סיריוס אהב הסחות דעת. הוא תפס בשרביטו והקיש על כדור הבדולח שנח על מעמד מוגבה בפינת הסולאריום.

בפתח האחוזה, אוחז תיק גב מוגלגי, ניצב רמוס לופין, אדם זאב.

* * *

רמוס לא ידע איך להגיב לזה.

אז הוא פשוט עמד בפתח ובהה בבלק כאילו יוכל לגרום לו להתנהג בצורה הגיונית יותר בעזרת כוח המחשבה. בלק לא אמר כלום. הוא פשוט עמד שם ונורא חייך. לחיוך שלו הייתה נוכחות, הוא מאוד מאוד חייך אל רמוס.

ואז הוא הפך לכלב, ניגש לרמוס והתחיל לרחרח אותו.

מסתבר שרמוס לא יכול לגרום לדברים להיות הגיוניים יותר בעזרת כוח המחשבה.

בלק לא הפסיק לכשכש בזנב כשהסתובב ונכנס לתוך הבית.

הוא עמד בפתח משך דקה בערך, לא יודע אם לעקוב אחרי הכלב לתוך האחוזה. זה לא היה הבית של בלק אחרי הכל. הוא לא ידע מה בלק עושה שם או איזה קללות אבטחה נוראות עלולות לתקוף אנשים שלא הוזמנו על ידי בעל הבית. רוב הדברים היותר-מזעזעים לא היו חוקיים, אבל נו באמת, אי אפשר לדעת.

מצד שני, רמוס עזב את המפקדה ויצא להצטרף אל האויב. הוא לא ציפה שזה יהיה פשוט. הוא נאנח ועבר דרך שער הכניסה, עוצר לרגע את נשימתו בציפייה למשהו מאוד מאוד כואב שיכה בו. אבל לא קרה שום דבר ראוי לציון, זנבו המכשכש של בלק כמעט נעלם בקצה מסדרון הכניסה, ורמוס מצא את עצמו רץ אחריו. אם בלק יעלם משדה הראיה שלו הוא עלול להעלם באופן כללי, ואז רמוס בכלל לא ידע מה לעשות עם עצמו.

הוא רדף אחרי בלק, שפתח בריצה בדיוק ברגע בו רמוס התחיל לרדוף אחריו. הם רצו דרך אולם כניסה גדול ומרשים, מרוהט ברהיטים עתיקים בעלי ריפוד קטיפה כחול וציורי שמן כהים ועצומים של אנשים יפיפיים שעקבו אחריו במבט מלא בוז; דרך מסדרונות ארוכים ואפלים, מוארים באור ירקרק ואינסוף דלתות מעוצבות וסגורות; דרך גרמי מדרגות מתפתלים וגרמי מדרגות ישרים, ומסדרונות צרים וטחובים שכנראה נועדו לשימושם של משרתים או גמדוני בית. הכלב רץ מהר ורמוס נהנה מהמרדף, למרות שהיה לו קשה להתרגל לרוץ שוב על שתי רגליים. הוא לא איחר באמת לשום מקום מאז סיים את הוגוורטס, וקרבות קוסמים כללו הרבה פחות מאמץ פיזי והרבה יותר קרני אור בוהקות וצעקות בלטינית.

היה לו משונה לרוץ על שתי רגליים. הוא השתמש בידיים לתנופה, אבל עדיין, היה בזה משהו מוזר. כמובן שהכלב הרבה יותר מהיר ממנו. היה לו יתרון לא הוגן. זאת הייתה המחשבה הקוהרנטית האחרונה שחלפה בראשו, אחריה בא רק הריכוז שבמרדף, תנועות הרגליים של הכלב הרץ לפניו ו _טרף טרף טרף לתפוס לתקוף להכניע_.

רק כשעברו בפעם השלישית במסדרון ארוך וחשוך עם תמונה אחת של נשף פיות, רמוס הבין שהכלב רץ בצורה אקראית לחלוטין, נהנה מהמרדף בעצמו. ההבנה מילאה אותו בזעם שגרם לו להכפיל את קצב הריצה שלו. הוא כמעט הצליח לתפוס בזנבו של הכלב, כשבלק הבין מה קורה ורץ גם הוא יותר מהר, במורד גרם מדרגות שירד למסדרון דמוי מרתף עם לפידים בוערים, ודרך דלת העץ הפתוחה הראשונה.

רמוס זינק זינוק אחרון לתוך חדר שינה עצום. הוא לא עצר לבחון את החדר - הוא ניצל את העובדה שזהו חדר סגור ושלכלב אין לאן לברוח, ודחק אותו לפינה שבין ראש המיטה לקיר.

לפני שהכלב יוכל לנצל את גובהו ולחמוק לו מבין הרגליים, רמוס זינק והצמיד את הכלב לרצפה, נושך את אוזנו בכוח כדי להבהיר נקודה. הכלב הרפה את כל השרירים שלו מתחתיו, בלי להיאבק. רמוס ילל בשמחה. מרדפים זה כיף, אבל השניה בה היריב שלך מודה בעליונות שלך ונכנע, זה מה שעושה את זה כל כך נפלא.

הוא המשיך לנשנש את אוזנו של היריב, לבו הולם כל כך חזק מהאדרנלין שנדרשו לו כמה שניות לשים לב שהוא כבר לא נושך משהו דק ומישיי ורך, אלא משהו חלק וצמיגי. אוזן אנושית. אה כן, זה.

אוי.

בלק שכב מתחתיו, קפוא לחלוטין מלבד החזה שלו שעלה וירד כשהוא התנשף בכבדות. על פניו הייתה הבעה שרמוס לא היה מסוגל לפענח. הוא אף פעם לא ראה את בלק רציני כל כך, אפילו בלילה ההוא, בו היה בטוח שבלק הולך להרוג אותו.

הוא נעמד. "אממ, זה היה כיף," הוא אמר, כי לעזאזל, זה היה. וזה היה הרעיון של בלק, אז המבט הזה היה בכלל לא לעניין.

בלק התיישב, אבל לא קם. הוא הסתכל לרמוס בעיניים, מלמטה למעלה, ונראה כמעט פגיע.

"אז..." החל בלק, נעצר וכחכח. קולו היה צרוד מהמאמץ שבריצה. "אני אדם זאב עכשיו?"

רמוס לא הצליח להתאפק. הוא צחקק. "לא. אדם זאב הוא מי שננשך עד זוב דם בליל ירח מלא על ידי מפלצת עם שיניים כל כך חדות עד שהן יכולות לחדור עץ. אתה תהיה בסדר."

בלק נרגע בצורה נראית לעין, והרים את עצמו מעט, כך שהוא ישב על המיטה, רגליים משוכלות, עדיין מסתכל על רמוס מלמטה.

"כן, זה באמת היה כיף." הוא אמר והחווה בידו על קטע המיטה שלידו.

רמוס התיישב על גוש בלאגן של שמיכה וסדין, ותהה מה עתיד לקרות עכשיו. תהה מה לשאול קודם. "איפה המאלפויים?" הייתה יכולה להיות התחלה מוצלחת, או "מה אתה עושה כאן?" או "מה בדיוק קרה פה עכשיו?"

"לוציוס בעבודה, נרקיסה והעובר הלכו לבקר את אחותה והדודה שלו בהתאמה, אני מתחבא כאן מאחי הקטן והנודניק, וכן, אנחנו לבד, חוץ מגמדון בית אחד בשם דובי, אבל הוא כל הזמן נורא לחוץ ומנסה להתחבא. הוא מאלה שלא מפסיקים להעניש את עצמם. זה די מעיק, אבל גם די כיף לרדוף אחריו. ומה _אתה_ עושה כאן?"

רמוס הכין נאום ארוך על ההחלטה שלו לעבור לצד של אדון האופל בשביל ללחום על זכויות לאנשי הזאב. הוא יכול לדקלם אותו בעל פה.

או שבלק יחליט שהתשובה לא באמת מעניינת אותו וינשק אותו.

גם זאת הייתה אופציה.

* * *

לופין פשוט דיבר יותר מדי. סיריוס החליט להשתיק אותו. עדיין סחרחר מהאנדורפינים ששטפו את גופו, הצמיד סיריוס את שפתיו לפיו של לופין, צופה בעיניו של איש הזאב מתערפלות ונעצמות (לפעמים, העדיף לפקוח עיניים בזמן הנשיקה. היה בזה משהו מטריד ומעצים כאחד: לופין הפסיק לראות אותו בזמן שסיריוס עקב אחרי העפעפיים שפרפרו ונעצמו. זה גרם לו להרגיש חזק ובשליטה).

אנחת עונג בקעה מגרונו של לופין, וסיריוס ניתק את המגע ביניהם. סיום מספק למרדף: הקדמה למשהו אחר, אינטנסיבי יותר.

הוא סקר את לופין בעיניים בורקות. הגבר השני נראה מופתע אך נרגש, כמי שלא מאמין שסיריוס זה עתה נשק לו. חלק ממנו רצה להסתער על לופין- למסמר אותו למזרן ולקרוע את הסוודר המרוט שנכשל להסתיר את זרועותיו המוצקות וחזהו החסון. חלק אחר...

סיריוס לחך את עיקול צווארו של לופין, נושך בעדינות את העור החיוור (לופין כבש צחקוק וניסה להדוף אותו. סיריוס חשד שהוא מגלגל את עיניו). הוא נישק את לחיו של לופין ואז רחרח את שערו- לופין צמצם את עיניו. הוא נראה מחושב, כמי שאומד את כוונותיו של סיריוס, בטרם-

סיריוס מצא את עצמו שרוע, פרקי ידיו אסורים ביד אחת חזקה- כבול תחת משקלו של רמוס ג. לופין. סיריוס חייך (לופין גלגל עיניים) והתרומם כדי לנשוך את שפתיו של הגבר השני.

לופין הצמיד את ראשו למזרן. "בלי שיניים."

סיריוס יילל בטרוניה. "בחייך, לופין. איזה מן אדם זאב אתה-"

לופין נישק אותו- בחן, באסרטיביות (אבל לא בכוח). מפשק את שפתיו ומחליק את לשונו פנימה (משתיק את סיריוס ומעודד אותו לכדי תגובה. סיריוס מצא את עצמו מגרגר ומתקשת נגדו, עוצם את עיניו ומניח ללופין להוביל עד ש-)

"סיריוס!" קולה של נרקיסה מאלפוי התגלגל ממרחק. לופין, שניחן בשמיעה טובה משל סיריוס, קפץ לקצה השני של המיטה, משאיר אותו מתנשף וזקור למחצה.

"בדיוק קבלתי את הינשוף של לוציוס! אני ממש לא יודעת למה לקח לו כל כך הרבה זמן להגיע!" צמד עקבי הסטילטו של דודניתו תקתקו נגד רצפת השיש של אחוזת מאלפוי. שניות לאחר מכן נשמעה נקישה רמה בדלת ואחריה:

"סיריוס יקירי-" נרקיסה מאלפוי, חנוטה בגלימת משי שנהבית, העניקה לסיריוס חיוך בגוון ורוד אלמוג. "הו. יש לך אורחים."

נרקיסה אף פעם לא הייתה הדודנית האהובה על סיריוס. הוא אהב את אנדרומדה, שהייתה (אם להשתמש במילותיו של סנייפ) "סנטימנטלית בצורה דוחה", וחיבב את בלטריקס ("זקוקה לאבחון פסיכומאגי". פירוש הדבר שהיה מי שילמד את סיריוס קללות אסורות בגיל עשר), אבל סיסי, אם לומר זאת בפשטות, הייתה... משעממת.

"כן!" נחפז סיריוס להסכים, נוטל את ידו של לופין. "יש לי אורחים-" הוא קיווה שסיסי תבין את הרמז (ולופין ישתף פעולה. אך זאב האדם הסמיק עד שורשי שערותיו, שחרר את ידו וקם על רגליו לברך את נרקיסה).

"גברת מאלפוי-"

סיסי, שחונכה להעריך נימוסים טובים, המתה בעליזות. "סיריוס- תכיר בינינו?"

"נרקיסה מאלפוי, רמוס לופין. רמוס לופין, נרקיסה מאלפוי." סיריוס קלל את איברו הסורר. הראש הקטן של סיריוס מאן להשלים עם השינוי בנסיבות והמשיך למצוא את קרבתו של רמוס מעוררת להפליא. "מר לופין הוא איש זאב," הוסיף בנקמנות.

נרקיסה הרימה גבה.

"הוא אוהב לטרוף תינוקות."

סיסי ליטפה את בטנה והעניקה לסיריוס חיוך נבזי. "תוספת נפלאה לצבאו של אדון האופל. מר לופין- אני בטוחה שדודני הפרחח נכשל לארח אותך כראוי. תה? קפה? בירצפת?"

משך כל אותו זמן, התפתל לופין על מקומו באי-נוחות. "אממ- אה-"

נרקיסה נצלה את ההזדמנות להעביר את צמד השקיות שבידיה אל בין זרועותיו של לופין. "תהיה מתוק ותניח את הקניות שלי על המיטה של סיריוס-" היא העניקה לסיריוס מבט נוזף. "אני אזמין לנו ארוחת צהריים ועד שגמדוני הבית יעשו את העבודה שלהם תוכלו לראות את הנעליים החדשות שלי ואת הסוודר שקניתי לתינוק-"

" _עוד_ נעליים?" התערב סיריוס.

"לאישה לעולם לא יכולות להיות מספיק נעליים," נזפה נרקיסה.

"כיסא?" הציע לופין, מנומס להגעיל. סיסי עפעפה, שוקעת בכורסה שמשך עבורה לופין.

"הו, תודה לך יקירי- עכשיו כשאני חושבת על זה, הגב שלי באמת הורג אותי. איך הסתדרתי בלעדיך עד היום? סיריוס- הפעמון לידך- בבקשה תזמין לנו ארוחת צהריים קלה. עם קרם ברולה לקינוח, ומשמשים."

סיריוס נהם ברוגז אך עשה כמצוותה. "דובי לשאול איך גבירתילי רוצה את הביצים שלה-"

"אל תחקה את השגיאות של גמדון הבית," נזפה נרקיסה. "זה ממש לא הולם את גילך ומעמדך."

"כן, אמא."

"אז... ספר לנו. מר לופין-" היא חלצה את נעליה באלגנטיות, "אני חוששת שאני לא זוכרת אותך מהוגוורטס. לסיריוס יש כל כך הרבה חברים. מאיזה בית אתה?"

"הוא מגריפינדור," נהם סיריוס.

נרקיסה עיוותה קלות את פניה. "טוב, לפחות ראית את האור. ואיך אתה מכיר את סיריוס?"

"הוא-"

" _הוא_ נמצא ממש כאן," אמר סיריוס.

"אני מתנצלת בשם סיריוס - הוא עלבון למשפחה. בבקשה, אל תיקח אותו בתור דוגמה לבני בלק-מאלפוי - למה שלא תספר לי קצת על עצמך. אתה נשמע כמו בחור מקסים."

כן. וסיריוס רצה להעמיק את ההיכרות איתו. בפרטיות!

"ובכן- אני בן עשרים ואחת... אדם זאב- התמחיתי בהתגוננות נגד כוחות האופל בהוגוורטס, אבל לא קבלו אותי להמשך לימודים גבוהים בגלל, אה-"

"הבעיה הפרוותית שלו," שיער סיריוס - וזכה למבט נוקב מצידו של לופין. סיסי, מצידה, רק המתה באמפתיה.

סיריוס החליט להתעלם מהם. זו לא הייתה הפעם הראשונה (והוא שיער שגם לא האחרונה) בה חירב בית בלק המכובד ועתיק היומין את חיי המין של סיריוס. זו אפילו לא הייתה הפעם הראשונה שסיריוס מצא את עצמו עם ביצים כחולות הודות לאחת הדודניות שלו. הוא פשוט ישב. לבד. בחושך. ויחכה.

* * *

נרקיסה בלק מצאה חן בעיני רמוס. למרבה ההפתעה. היה משהו בחיוך שלה. היא הייתה גזענית וחשוכה בצורה מזעזעת, כמובן. אבל איכשהו התכונות האלה לא מנעו מאנשים להיות מקסימים, למרבה הצער.

סיריוס (הוא צריך להפסיק לקרוא לו בלק, הגיע הזמן. או אולי שכדאי לחכות עד שהם אשכרה יעשו את זה? ואם אנחנו כבר שם, האם הוא צריך לספר לסיריוס על חוסר הניסיון שלו בתחום הספיציפי הזה? או להזכיר את זה רק אחר כך? האם זה ירתיע אותו? או שאולי זה יעשה לו את זה?) לקח חלק קטן מאוד בשיחה, והעביר שאר הזמן בשליחת מבטים כועסים לעבר נרקיסה או מבטים אומללים לכיוון רמוס. בעיקר לכיוון השפתיים שלו. זה היה די משעשע, כמו ילד קטן שהבין שהוא לא יכול לקבל את הממתק, אבל לא יכול להוריד ממנו את העיניים.

"כבר יצרתם קשר עם אדון האופל, אני מניחה?" כנראה שלנרקיסה נמאס לדבר על נעליים. פניה הרצינו והיא דיברה בלחישה. מסתבר שגם בצד השני של המתרס היו אנשים שחשו צורך להנמיך את קולם כל פעם שהזכירו את אתם-יודעים-מי.

"עוד לא. האמת היא שהכל קורה נורא מהר, הגעתי לכאן רק לפני חצי שעה בערך." נרקיסה הסתכלה עליו בהבעה מוזרה.

"טוב, אני לא חושבת שיהיה חכם לחכות אפילו רגע נוסף. סיריוס?"

אפו של סיריוס התעקם לשבריר שניה, לפני שכנראה השתלט על עצמו וניקה את פניו מכל הבעה. "ממ, טוב, למה לא," אמר הפשיל את השרוול שלו, לוחץ על הקעקוע הדוחה שכיסה לו חצי זרוע. הוא עצם עיניים וכיווץ את פניו בריכוז למשך דקה בערך.

סיריוס לקח נשימה עמוקה. "הוא תכנן לכנס מועצה של אוכלי מוות מחר אצל הלסטריינג'ים בכל מקרה. עכשיו גם אתה מוזמן."

סיריוס נראה הרבה פחות מבוהל או מעורער מכפי שרמוס סבר שהוא אמור להיראות (ככלות הכל, הוא הרגע סיים לדבר עם אדון האופל), אבל רמוס הניח שמתרגלים לכל דבר. בכל מקרה, סיריוס נראה רציני, הבעה שרמוס זכר מהלילה בו ברח מהמפקדה. סיריוס גם הפסיק להסתכל על השפתיים של רמוס.

מה שהיה מעט מצער, רמוס היה חייב להודות.

"טוב, אני שמחה שאני לא לא צריכה ללכת. אני שונאת כשהוא עושה את זה, הייתי שם היום, מה הבעיה שלו להודיע מראש?" נרקיסה נשפה. זה לא נשמע מאוד מלא כבוד. אבל במחשבה שניה הוא לא הצליח להיזכר אפילו בפעם אחת בה שמע את נרקיסה מאלפוי (בתיכון היא עוד הייתה בלק), או אפילו את לוציוס מאלפוי מביעים כבוד כלפי משהו. לוציוס אפילו היה מדריך ראשי, אבל בכל פעם שפנה לדמבלדור הוא נשמע כאילו הוא קצת לועג לו, בניגוד מוחלט לעובדה שהמילים שלו בלבד היו דוגמא מושלמת לחנפנות.

"רמוס יישאר כאן עד מחר!" סיריוס הכריז וחייך אל נרקיסה. כבר לא רציני. "והוא לא צריך חדר משלו."

"אני אגיד לדובי להכין עבורו אחד בכל מקרה." התעקשה נרקיסה. "אם היית מתנפל ככה על כל מגויס חדש, אדון האופל לא היה מצליח לעלות לשלטון." היא פנתה לרמוס. "אני מניחה שתרגיש יותר בנוח בחדר בלי כלי כסף, כן? אני אומר לדובי לרוקן אחד."

רמוס הופתע מהמחווה. נרקיסה מאלפוי לקחה את המצב שלו הרבה יותר בקלות מחלק מהטובים. מצד שני, את החביבות הספציפית הזאת אפשר לבטא רק כשאתה גר בבית שאין בו אפילו חדר אחד שלא מלא בכלי כסף.

אחרי האוכל (הוא אכל בסט סכו"ם שונה, שנראה בדיוק כמו כסף, אבל לא הרגיש כמוהו. למרבה ההקלה), נרקיסה הכריזה שהיא הולכת להתקלח ו"סיריוס, אפילו אם זה עניין של חיים ומוות, שלא תעז לבוא להציק". ונעלמה.

גמדון הבית בעל המבט הכבוי הוביל אותו לחדר אורחים כלשהו. יותר קטן ממערכת החדרים שבה התאכסן סיריוס, אבל יותר מכפול בגודלו מהחדר של רמוס בחוותם של הלונגבוטומים. הוא מצא את עצמו מתיישב על המיטה בזהירות. היא הייתה... רכה. וקפיצית. רמוס העיף מסט בדלת הנעולה.

אף אחד לא ישמע אם רמוס... יבחן את המזרן, הלא כן?

* * *

לופין חיבב את סיסי. זה היה... מגוחך. הוא רצה להתלונן בפני לוציוס, אך הממזר התעכב במשרדו ו-"בוודאי אעביר את הלילה בלונדון" (תירוץ נאה שמשמעותו "אני מזיין מהצד, תהיה חבר טוב ותגיד לסיסי שאני עסוק"). במקום לקטר בפניו, דמיין סיריוס את בן דמותו של לוציוס, מעשן את הסיגרים המחורבנים שלו ומקשיב ברוב קשב לטרוניותיו של סיריוס.

רגולוס שלח לסיריוס ינשוף שמרגלו משתלשלים צמד חוזים שסיריוס חייב "לחתום עליהם מיד" (סיריוס זרק אותם אל האש, רק כדי לגלות שהנייר ממאן להתלקח). נרקיסה גנבה את לופין ובוודאי החביאה אותו במפלס השני. דודניתו המעצבנת הייתה מוכנה לעשות הכל כדי להרוס לסיריוס את החיים.

סיריוס בדק את השעון. קצת אחרי אחת עשרה. נרקיסה עלתה על משכבה בעשר וחצי (הוראה מהמרפא). פירושו של דבר... סיריוס חיכך את ידיו ומהר להשתנות לצורת הכלב שלו. סנייפ, שהיה האדם היחיד שידע על קיומו של הכלב העצום, כינה אותו "סנאפלס" (לפעמים, נדמה היה לסיריוס כי זהו הדבר היחיד שסנייפ מחבב לגביו. הוא כינה את הכלב "גוש מלא פרעושים" וליטף באצבעות עכביש את פרוותו השחורה). סיריוס, רוטן, כינה את עצמו "בכור שטן" ואמר ש"אני הגרים מהגיהינום" (תשובתו של סנייפ - "אתה אידיוט" - לא איחרה לבוא).

סנאפלס רחרח את המרצפות, מתחקה אחר ריחו הייחודי של לופין. ההבטחה למשחק, לעימות - למפגש נוסף עם הזאב - גרמה לכלב להידרך בעודו מתרוצץ בהתלהבות בכל רחבי הבית. הוא נבח על דיוקן נוחר, כשכש בזנבו כשאיתר את ריחו של לופין בפתח האגף הצפוני, ושעט קדימה, מתעלם מהסחות דעת שונות שלכדו, בדרך כלל, את תשומת לבו.

"אה-הא!" סיריוס שינה את צורתו לאדם וכמעט מחא כפיים. מאחורי הדלת הזו נמצא רמוס לופין- פראי, חייתי ו...קופץ על המזרן?

סיריוס פתח את הדלת בתנופה. לופין, שבדיוק נחת על המיטה, השיב לו מבט סמוק. נעליו, הבחין סיריוס, התגוללו על השטיח, וכך גם הסוודר המכוער שלו - שרוולי חולצתו היו מופשלים, ושני כפתורים פתוחים גילו חלקה של חזה שעיר. סיריוס מצא שאין לו ברירה כי אם להסתער עליו ולהפיל אותו למזרן.

הו, מרלין - הוא קבר את פניו בצווארו של לופין ונשך אותו בכוח. לופין רק ייבב- קפא, ואז הפך את סיריוס, מתגושש עמו משך רגע ארוך. "אמרתי בלי שיניים-" הוא הטביע נשיקה על שפתיו של סיריוס, "מה לא ברור?"

סיריוס שב ונשך אותו- מאלץ את לופין להצמיד אותו למזרן. לופין גלגל את עיניו. הם התנשקו, בלהט ובעליצות, סיריוס עצם את עיניו והתקשת נגד הגוף החם - לופין היה חזק (חזק יותר מסיריוס. חזק באופן על-טבעי); המחשבה שלופין יכול לשבור אותו בלחיצה לא-נכונה הייתה מרגשת. הוא רצה שלופין ינשוך אותו - רצה לקרוע את הבגדים מלופין ושלופין יקרע את הבגדים ממנו (אצבעותיו הסתבכו בחולצתו, אבל רמוס נדמה להאט אותו - בלי שיניים, בלי אלימות - זה היה... מתסכל ומדרבן בו זמנית).

עיניו של לופין, ענקיות וחומות, נאחזו במבטו, כמו שתי מדורות איתות. סיריוס מצמץ, נישק את לופין (על השפתיים, על הלחי, על הצוואר), וגלגל אותם על הצד. לופין סיים לפשוט את בגדיו, וסיריוס בעט את מה שנשאר מהתחתונים, המכנסיים והגרב הימני שלו, והם התנשקו שוב. הוא זכר את עצמו במעורפל עם ז'וליין ז'ירארד באחת ממסיבות השנה החדשה של הוריו - סיריוס היה בן ארבע-עשרה וז'וליין בתו של שר הקסמים הצרפתי. הם התגנבו לעליית הגג וז'וליין חייכה וגנחה בצרפתית. אחר כך היו נערות אחרות אבל בעיקר סנייפ וסנייפ וסנייפ וכל זיון היה כמו מאבק-

"אתה מריח כל כך טוב-" מלמל לופין, וסיריוס הרשה לעצמו לחייך וללטף אותו. הוא לקח את הזין של לופין בידו, גונח כשלופין עשה כמוהו. זה היה קרוב כל כך... כמעט תלוי על בלימה (הוא הרגיש כמי שרודף אחרי לופין כל היום, הולם על הקירות בחיפוש אחרי הגבר השני). סיריוס נשך את שפתיו, מתאפק שלא לצעוק, ואז קבר את אצבעותיו בשיערו של לופין, הביא את שפתיו אל צווארו, וגמר כשלופין, באינסטינקט בלתי-נשלט, נשך את העור הלבן.

* * *

הנשימות של סיריוס היו קולניות, אבל זה היה בסדר, חשב רמוס בזמן ששכב על גבו ובהה בתקרה. זה היה הרבה יותר קריפי אם סיריוס לא היה מראה שום סימן חיים.

זה היה נחמד, לשכב ככה, עם מישהו נוסף במיטה. הפעם האחרונה שרמוס עשה משהו בסגנון הייתה עוד בהוגוורטס, כשהיו לו סיוטים והוא היה זוחל למיטה של ג'יימס (ובמקרים קיצוניים, של פיטר), אבל זה היה הרבה יותר מהוגן, והם גם אף פעם לא היו מתחת לשמיכה ביחד, ובטח שלא בלי בגדים. (אם כי ג'יימס, ככל קוסם שמכבד את עצמו, התעקש ללבוש כותונת לילה ארוכה במקום פיג'מה נורמלית. בעיניו של רמוס, זה לא באמת נחשב להיות לבוש).

לא שלרמוס לא היה בכלל ניסיון מיני. ניסיון שכלל אפילו שכיבה בעירום מתחת לשמיכות. אבל ללכת לישון בלילה עם מישהו באותה המיטה - זה מצב שמניח דברים כמו להיות עם מישהו שלא גר עם ההורים שלו או לא להיות מחויב לסודיות.

רמוס תהה עד כמה זה מטריד שהוא מתעסק בזה במקום להתעסק בעובדה שמחר הוא הולך לפגוש פנים אל פנים את זה שאין לנקוב בשמו.

מטריד או לא, הוא היה צריך להרדם כמה שיותר מוקדם כדי לא להיות מותש מחר כשהוא פוגש את אדון האופל. לא מחשבה מרגיעה במיוחד.

לרמוס הייתה בעיה להרדם גם בשקט מוחלט כשהדבר הכי מסעיר שחיכה לו ביום המחרת היו עוגיות שהוא תכנן לאפות. זה לא נראה כאילו יש לו הרבה סיכוי.

הוא תהה לאן הוא רוצה לקחת את הקשר עם סיריוס. כן, הוא היה אוכל מוות, אבל רמוס לא קלט ממנו משהו מרושע במיוחד, והיותו טהור דם מאחת המשפחות העתיקות והמכובדות ביותר גרמה לדעותיו להצטייר באור פחות חמור. כלומר, הוא נולד לתוך זה, לא בחר את זה, או משהו.

כמובן שאם יהיה ביניהם משהו הם יצטרכו למצוא מקום שהוא לא בית בלק האצילי ועתיק היומין, או אחוזת מאלפוי. בתים של טהורי דם עשו לו קצת צמרמורת. נדמה היה שכל פריט ופריט, מהרהיטים ועד מסגרות התמונות, הכיל כסף ברמה זו או אחרת. ולמרות שהגמדון עשה מעל ומעבר (כמו שהם תמיד עושים) כדי להחליף כל פריט כסף בחדר למשהו פחות _צורם_ , רמוס עדיין הרגיש את זמזום הכסף מבעד לדלת. כל הבית הרגיש כמו כלי נשק גדול וקטלני שמכוון אל רמוס. כמו מלכודת.

בכל מקרה, בחזרה לסיריוס. הוא כנראה לא מושלם, אבל הוא רוצה את רמוס, וזאת נקודה חיובית שעמדה לזכות מעט מאוד אנשים. רמוס תמיד האמין שאם אי פעם ימצא מישהו שהוא נמשך אליו ורוצה להיות איתו, הוא יצטרך להתעלם מכל השאר, אם כי הוא תמיד האמין שהאפשרות שהוא ימצא מישהו שלא ירתע מהעובדה שהוא חיית טרף צמאת דם כל כך לא סבירה שבכלל אין טעם להתעסק בזה.

וסיריוס לא היה כל כך נורא. בכל הנוגע לדברים שצריך להתמודד איתם, הוא היה כמעט סביר לחלוטין. הוא היה גבר, כך שמיד נעלם הפחד שריחף מעל ראשו של רמוס מאז הגיע לבגרות מינית והבין שיצטרך לנקוט פעולה כלשהי כדי לא ליצור צאצאים שיסבלו מהקללה שלו.

והוא היה ממש חתיך, מה שעשה את כל העניין הרבה יותר בסדר. כאילו, גם מישהו שרמוס נמשך אליו, גם נמשך חזרה, גם גבר, גם פנוי, גם בגיל ההגיוני וגם חתיך? אם הוא לא מנסה לפחות לנצל את ההזדמנות הזאת, מגיע לו למות לבד.

אבל כמובן שכל זה לא רלוונטי, לפחות לא לפני שרמוס יצליח להבין עד הסוף מה סיריוס רוצה, מה שעתידה להיות משימה מורכבת. רמוס לא הצליח להבין מה סיריוס רצה בקשר לשום דבר עד עכשיו. אבל, והוא היה מוכן להודות בזה רק בפני עצמו, זה היה חלק מהכיף, אז הוא מוכן לחיות עם זה בינתיים.

כשהרגיש איך העייפות משתלטת עליו, התקפל רמוס לתנוחה עוברית, מצחו צמוד לצלעותיו של סיריוס, והרשה לעצמו לתהות אם סיריוס יהיה מעוניין לפגוש את הזאב.

~

את הפגישה עם אדון האופל אפשר היה לחלק לשני חלקים. הראשון היה כמעט זהה לישיבת מסדר. כולם ישבו מסביב לשולחן ארוך, אכלו קרקרים (הרבה יותר איכותיים מאלה שהוא היה רגיל אליהם, אבל עדיין קרקרים) ודיברו כל דברים שלא מעניינים זאבים.

החצי השני היה הדבר הכי מפחיד שקרה לרמוס בחיים.

זה שאין לומר את שמו היה _אלפא_. הוא הקדיש לרמוס שלוש דקות שלמות במהלכן חייך את החיוך המאיים ביותר שיצא לרמוס לראות, למרות שהוא לא כלל שיניים (וכמה שהזאב שנא אנשים שחשפו את השיניים שלהם בפניו). אלא שלורד וולדמורט לא היה זאב. הוא היה יונק (הוא היה אדם, רמוס היה צריך להזכיר לעצמו. אדם. לא שונה מכל השאר). כל החדר הסריח והבהיר לכולם שזאת הטריטוריה שלו, אבל היה בו גם משהו זוחל, משהו קר דם וקטלני.

וכל כך הרבה עוצמה קרנה ממנו. זה לא שרמוס היה חולם להחליף צדדים או משהו, אבל הוא לא היה מתנגד אם דמבלדור היה בוחר להקרין קצת מהעוצמה שלו גם החוצה.

כשזה שאין לנקוב בשמו שאל איפה הוא מתכוון להישאר, סיריוס התפרץ (לאידיוט הזה לא היו גבולות, או פחד) ואמר לו שהוא כבר חשב על סידור מתאים. זה הספיק לאדון האופל, שפשוט עבר לנושא הבא.

רמוס החליט לא לשאול.

הם חזרו לאחוזת מאלפוי כדי להיפרד מנרקיסה. את לוציוס הספיקו לפגוש אצל הלסטריינג'ים. הם ישבו קצת בחדר הסבה כלשהו, נרקיסה התעניינה בעיקר באיכות הקרקרים ובבגדים שבלטריקס לסטריינג' בחרה ללבוש (היו בישיבה שתי נקבות בלבד; בלטריקס, שזהרה ונהנתה ממעמדה כנקבת האלפא ויכלה להיות באותה מידה המנהלת של כולם, ואלקטו קארו, בחורה שמנמנה ושקטה שלא הפסיקה לחייך אליו חיוכים קריפיים).

לבסוף, הסתלק רמוס לחדר (לבד. סיריוס נשאר עם נרקיסה) וארגן את הדברים שלו. כשהגיע הזמן ללכת, הודה לנרקיסה במשך רבע שעה על האירוח הנפלא (למרות שהיא לא הרימה אפילו אצבע מטופחת אחת) ונתן לסיריוס לחבק אותו בזמן שהתעתקו אל הלא נודע, או לפחות הלא נודע מבחינת רמוס.

* * *

הם נחתו בסנט ג'ונס ווד. תאמר אמא מה שתאמר, דוד אלפארד ידע כיצד לחיות (עד שמת, כמובן). סיריוס תפס בזרועו של לופין - שעדיין ניצב לצידו, מבולבל מעט למראה - ומשך אותו במעלה הרחוב.

"לאן אנחנו הולכים?"

"לדירה שלי."

לופין הרים גבה.

"בית? ירשתי אותו מדוד אלפארד- הוא היה, ובכן, דוד שלי-" סיריוס גרד את פדחתו. גדר אבן הסתירה בית מידות מהודר למראה. "זה צריך להיות זה." הוא שלף צרור מפתחות עתיקים מכיסו. לופין נדמה לחוש שלא בנוח.

"אתה בטוח שאין כאן אף אחד? הגן נראה מטופל ו..."

סיריוס פטר את דבריו בהינף יד. הוא הסיר את כישופי ההגנה מהדלת, פתח אותה בתנופה ומשך את לופין אליו. "אין כמו הבית-" הוא הביט בשפתיו של לופין, מתכוון לנשק אותו, כשגוף צמרירי התחכך ברגלו.

"מרלין!" סיריוס קפץ כנשוך-נחש.

"סיריוס? הכל בסדר?"

"קיוויתי שהמפלצת הזאת כבר מתה." הוא קילל בקול, נועץ מבטים זועמים בחתול. "ו _זו_ הסיבה שאני לא חי כאן," הסביר סיריוס. "רמוס לופין - תכיר. זה הוד מעלתך."

"הוד מעלתו?"

"כן. החתול של דוד אלפארד. ירשתי אותו עם הבית."

"ואיך קוראים לו?"

"הוד מעלתך."

"הוד מע- רגע, זה השם שלו?"

"כן."

 _מררררף_ , אמר הוד מעלתך.

סיריוס חרק בשיניו. הוא התחלחל כשגוש הפרווה התחכך בו פעם נוספת, וכמעט נכשל להבחין בלופין הכורע שקבר זוג ידיים בפרוותו של החתול. "הוא מקסים! בן כמה הוא?"

"ארבעים? חמישים? מאתיים?" סיריוס העווה את פניו בגועל. "אל תיגע בו! החתול הזה מסרב למות. יש בו משהו אפל, אני בטוח בזה!"

לופין הרים את הוד מעלתו ואימץ אותו אל חזהו. "קודם כל, לידיעתך, חתולים לא מגיעים לגילאים כאלה. שנית- הוא מאוד ידידותי. ניסית פעם להתיידד איתו?"

סיריוס מצמץ. "...לא."

"אז איך אתה יודע שהוא רשע?"

סיריוס המהמם. ואז השפיל את עיניו. ואז הסמיק. "ובכן... ניסיתי להבהיל אותו פעם. בתור, אתה יודע - כלב."

"ממ-המ."

"הוא התעלם ממני."

"ולכן אתה שונא אותו?"

"אני שונא אותו כי הוא חתול! חתול על טבעי! חתול שלא מפחד מכלבים!"

רמוס נישק את קודקודו של הוד מעלתך. _איכס_. סיריוס הזדנב בעקבות השניים למבואה ואז לטרקלין - שם, למרבה המזל, הביע הוד מעלתו רצון להשתחרר ונטש אותם לאנחות. סיריוס ניצל את ההזדמנות כדי להפיל את לופין על השטיח, לטפס עליו, לבדוק אם הוא מסכים עם סיריוס שזין זה טעים (הוא הסכים. הטכניקה שלו הייתה טעונה שיפור- סיריוס ניצל את ההזדמנות כדי להראות לו מה ואיך), ואז ללכלך גם את ספת העור.

הוא נטה להירדם - חזהו של לופין היה רחב ושעיר בדיוק במידה הנכונה (הוא נראה רזה וחסר צורה מתחת לסוודרים המזעזעים שלו. מי יכול היה לנחש שלופין בעצם בנוי לתלפיות?). אש עליזה בערה באח, תזכורת לגמדון הבית שתפקידו היחיד היה לטפל בהוד מעלתך. סיריוס עצם את עיניו, נכון לשקוע בשנת צהריים בעת שלופין התפתל וקם על רגליו.

"אז... איפה בדיוק יש כאן אוכל?"

אוכל? לופין רצה לאכול אחרי הסקס? לרגע, פקפק סיריוס בשיקול הדעת מאחורי הליך קבלת ההחלטות שלו (הוא גם היה בטוח שצרחן מאמא נמצא איפשהו בדרך).

המילה "אוכל" נדמתה להטרים את הופעתו של הוד מעלתך. החתול, תמים למראה, התייצב למרגלותיו של לופין וגרגר בקול רועם.

"אוכל?" שאל סיריוס.

 _מררררף_ , גרגר הוד מעלתו. סיריוס החליט להתעלם מלופין, שבבירור קשר קשר זדוני עם החתול במטרה להוציא אותו מדעתו. היה לו חם, נעים ונוח, ורמוס, כך נדמה, מצא את דרכו למזווה בעזרתו הנלהבת של הוד מעלתך. סיריוס החליט ללכת לישון ולדאוג לעניינים כמו חתול רשע ומאהב סורר בשעה מאוחרת יותר.

* * *

השבועיים שבאו אחר כך היו חסרי אירועים בצורה לא פרופוציונאלית לתקופה. רמוס מצא את עצמו מתרגל שוב לשגרה של כלום, אוכל, ריצה, קריאת ספרים עלילתיים ושיכחה מוחלטת של כל מה שקרה בהם חמש דקות מאוחר יותר.

היו כמה שינויים קטנים, כמובן. העובדה שבמקום חדר זעיר בחווה הוא חי בחדר עצום ושטוף שמש בשכונה הכי יקרה בלונדון, קיומו של גמדון בית שהכין עבורו בשר נא כמו שהוא אוהב בלי לגרום לאנשים אחרים לצמרמורת, ומגורים בטריטוריה של חתול שבילה את עשר שנות חייו תוך התחככות בכל סנטימטר רבוע באחוזה העצומה, ולא ממש הצליח להתמודד עם פלישה כל כך בוטה לטריטוריה שלו.

וכמובן, סיריוס.

סיריוס היפה, הרועש, ההיפראקטיבי, עם חוש ההומור המטופש. שהתנהג מצד אחד כאילו רמוס הוא חידה שעליו לפתור, ומצד שני כאילו רמוס הוא סוג של צעצוע.

הזמן עבר באוירה מבודחת. היה בסיריוס משהו אטום וילדותי, משהו שהקל על רמוס לדמיין שהם נמצאים בתוך בועה, נפרדים משאר העולם. כמו חוויה מתקנת לילדות שלו (או של סיריוס), או סתם כמו החופשה שהוא הניח שאנשים רגילים מקבלים מהעבודה מידי פעם.

כמובן שהירח המלא התנהל בדיוק באותה צורה במרתף יין יוקרתי שעבר הסבה מקצועית, כמו בחורבה מטה לפול.

סיריוס המשיך ללכת לפגישות של אוכלי המוות (רמוס ניסה בכל כוחו שלא לחשוב על זה), וסתם לבקר כל מיני קרובי משפחה שלו.

רמוס מצידו כמעט שלא יצא מהבית. זה היה בית ענק, כך שפעילות גופנית או גיוון בנוף לא חסרו לו. כל חטיבת אנשי הזאב של צבא אדון האופל הייתה כרגע בגרמניה, מגייסת (גם על זה הוא לא רצה לחשוב) מצטרפים חדשים, וכולם הסכימו (אדון האופל שאל אם למישהו יש התנגדות) שטוב שיש אדם זאב אחד שנשאר באנגליה ליתר ביטחון (לרמוס היה יותר ערך בתור "מגייס" מאשר בתור חייל).

היו ימים שרמוס חשב שלא לצאת מהבית לעולם יהיה המצב האידאלי.

לסיריוס היה בדרך כלל מצב רוח מרומם בצורה לא טבעית. לכן, כאשר יום אחד חזר סיריוס הביתה ופניו קפואים בהבעה אומללה ורצינית, ידע רמוס בוודאות שמשהו לא-בסדר.

סיריוס מלמל משהו על סנייפ ונעלם למרתף היין.

רמוס לא היה מנוסה מספיק במערכות יחסים (או בקשר עם סיריוס בפרט) כדי לדעת אם סיריוס צריך שיעקבו אחריו וינחמו אותו או מעדיף שישאירו אותו לבד. רמוס החליט שלא להתערב. סיריוס אף פעם לא רצה משהו (סקס, בדרך כלל) בלי להראות את זה, ורמוס ידע איך זה להיות זקוק לקצת זמן בעצמך.

כשעברו יומיים והוא עדין לא נתקל בסיריוס שוב, הוא החליט שהגיע הזמן להתחיל לדאוג.

* * *

סיריוס העביר את הלילה בהתחמקות מפקחים בגני קנסינגטון. הוא רץ משך שעות ארוכות - סחור-סחור ובמעגלים, מנסה לנער את הקדרות הנוראית שנפלה עליו. סנייפ. תמיד - לאן שלא תנסה לברוח מהממזר השמנוני - כך הוא אורב בפינות החשוכות של חייך, נכון לנעוץ את שיניו בצווארך ולינוק ממך את הרצון לחיות.

הוא לא יכול להחליט האם הוא שונא את הממזר או פשוט... הוא נעצר, בעט בעץ (אנושי שוב. לפחות עם מגפיים, היה לו הסיפוק לבעוט בדברים), קילל (עוד יתרון מהותי שחיות פשוט לא ידעו להעריך), וצנח על הקרקע. סנייפ רצה לעבור צד. וכמובן שהדרך המוצלחת ביותר להוכיח את אמינותו, הייתה להסגיר את סיריוס.

"ידעתי שתברח משם, בלק," הסביר סוורוס ביובש. הוא ישב באותה כורסה מרופטת שלו, בין הספרים ששאבו כל טיפת לחות מן האוויר, ונראה משועמם.

סיריוס ניסה לבלוע בעד התיל ששיסע את גרונו. הוא פתח את פיו- סגר אותו. החל לדבר, ואז השתתק שוב ופשוט טלטל את ראשו.

"אל תהיה אידיוט," סנייפ נראה עייף. " _מרלין_. אין לי כוח לזה עכשיו."

גם אז. גם אז לא היה לו כוח.

"אני חשבתי-"

סנייפ עצם את עיניו. ואז פקח אותן, צובט את גשר אפו בין שתי אצבעות ארוכות (פעם, חשב כי אלו אצבעות של פסנתרן. היום, הזכירו לו אצבעותיו של סנייפ צמד עצמות שנחפרו מן הקבר). "אנחנו פשוט שונים מדי. אני מצטער אם גרמתי לך להאמין..."

עיניו של סיריוס עקצצו. עדיין בוערות, אחרי כל השנים האלה. "אין מה לחטט בפצעים, סנייפ. פשוט הנחתי שתהיה קצת יותר אנושי." הוא חייך ללא שמחה. "אני מניח שטעיתי."

"אני שמח שאנחנו רואים עין בעין."

הוא יצא את הכוך הטחוב בטריקת דלת, ואז הצטער שטרק אותה. אמא מעולם לא טרקה דלתות (אצבעותיה הלבינו סביב הידית והיא משכה בה בעדינות, עד שלא ידעת לומר מתי השיקו הדלת והמשקוף זה לזה והבריח החליק לתוך חור המנעול). בחוץ, נשקפו אליו הטינופת והצחנה של מבוא ספינר. בתים מטים ליפול. גרפיטי מוגלגי - כמו כתובות קעקע על הקירות. נבצר מבינתו כיצד יכול לחיות במקום משך קרוב לשנה וחצי ולהאמין כי הוא מאושר.

וסיריוס היה מאושר- ואומלל בו-זמנית. מאושר לחזור הביתה ולמצוא את סנייפ, ישן בין ערימות הספרים על המיטה ההפוכה; להזחיל את אצבעותיו נגד עורו שנדמה קפוא תמיד ולאסור את פרקי ידיו כשהתחיל להיאבק. אומלל - כשסנייפ דחק בו לצאת. ללכת "לעשות עם עצמך משהו, מרלין. אתה חונק אותי". אומלל כשמצא את עצמו מתנשף בהיסטריה בדירה הזערורית - כי הקירות סגרו עליו וסנייפ עזב את הבית בזעם ולא היה גמדון-בית שישיב את הסדר על כנו.

"אנחנו יכולים לעבור מכאן," זכר את עצמו אומר לסנייפ. "יש לי בית לגמרי שלי. ויש לי כסף-"

"אני לא אהיה הזונה שלך-" סנייפ דחף אותו בכוח.

סיריוס הידק את החלוק סביב גופו. הוא התעתק הישר ללונדון, השתנה לצורת הכלב שלו ורץ עד שהתשישות איימה להכריע אותו. הבוקר החל להפציע מעל הארובות כאשר, בשארית כוחותיו, טופף הכלב השחור הביתה, גבו שפוף ולשונו משתלשלת מפיו.

הוא נגח בשער, חומק תחת ההגנות שאפשרו לו להיכנס, ואז שרט את הדלת, עייף מכדי להשתנות בחזרה. דקה חלפה, ואז דקה נוספת. הוא הרים את כפתו. חמש דקות לאחר מכן, נשמעו קולות מהוסים מתוך הבית וקול צעדים, מהוסס בתחילה, מתקרב לדלת. מישהו רשרש במנעול ו-

"סיריוס-"

הוא ייבב חלושות.

עיניו החומות של לופין היו מעורפלות משינה, גופו עטוף באחד מחלוקי הקטיפה הצעקניים של דוד אלפארד. הוא שפשף את עיניו, העביר יד בשיערו הפרוע, ואז הושיט את ידיו וקבר אותן בפרוותו של הכלב השחור. "איפה בשם מרלין היית כל היומיים האלה?"

הוא ליטף את סנאפלס מאחורי אוזניו. הכלב השמיע המהום כלבי נוגה.

"בוא פנימה, אתה נותן לכל הקור להיכנס."

סיריוס ציית. לופין סגר את הדלת מאחוריהם, ידו האחת עדיין קבורה כבדרך אגב בפרוותו של סנאפלס. הוא הוביל את סיריוס לחדר השינה הראשי - מתרה בו לעזוב את הוד מעלתו בשקט (החתול האיום נח באמצע המיטה, מגרגר לו בנחת!) - ואז הביט בסיריוס ארוכות.

סנאפלס נאנח. הוא התבונן בלופין פושט את החלוק, משך בכתפיו ואז שינה את צורתו לסיריוס. בדיוק בזמן לזחול אל בין השמיכות ביחד עם רמוס, מצופפים במחצית המיטה שהעמיד החתול הנורא לרשותם, ולשכוח עד כמה כל גופו כואב.

* * *

סיריוס לא בכה: העיניים שלו לא היו אדומות ואפו לא היה סתום, והוא הריח כמו גשם, לא כמו מלח. אבל רמוס ידע שהסיבה היחידה לפנים הנקיים מדמעות, היא שכלבים לא בוכים, וסיריוס היה עכשיו יותר כלב מאדם. הוא שכב על הגב ובהה בתקרה, בלי לומר כלום.

אז רמוס התחיל ללקק לו את הפנים. שום דבר מיני, רק ליקוקים רחבים ורטובים של הלחי שהייתה מופנית לכיוונו וחלק מהאף. סיריוס עצם את עיניו ולא אמר דבר. רמוס חיכך את אפו בפניו של סיריוס, יורד לכיוון הצוואר. הוא נשאר שם, קובר את פניו בעיקול צווארו של סיריוס ונושם עמוק. הוא פרש את יד מעל החזה של סיריוס ועד לזרוע, רגל אחת בין שתי רגליו הפשוקות של סיריוס. הוא נשאר ככה משך כמה דקות, בלי לומר כלום. הנשימות הכבדות של סיריוס נרגעו רק קצת.

הוא היה יכול להירדם ככה, לקול הנשימות, אבל כפה על עצמו להישאר ער, בשביל סיריוס.

"הוא היה הסיבה שנשארתי, אתה יודע."

ריחו הקלוש של סוורוס סנייפ כמעט נטמע לחלוטין בריח הגשם והבוץ והדשא הרטוב שנדף מסיריוס, אבל גם אחרי כל השנים האלה, רמוס זיהה אותו כמעט מיד.

הוא לא ידע כמעט כלום על סנייפ. לא על סנייפ המבוגר, בכל מקרה. גם הדברים שרמוס ידע על סנייפ הנער היו מעטים. הוא אהב ללמוד, הוא היה גזען, הוא בקושי דיבר. הוא נראה כאילו אף פעם לא התקלח, אם כי רמוס יכול להריח עליו כמויות מהסבון המשובח של הוגוורטס. יותר מעל מכל תלמיד אחר, כמעט.

הוא היה הילד הראשון בבית הספר שידע את הסוד של רמוס. והוא עלה על זה בעצמו.

ג'יימס היה אובססיבי אליו, מהאנשים שאתה שונא בלי לדעת למה, עד שאתה מתעסק בהם יותר שעות ביום מאשר באנשים שאתה מחבב. הוא הציק לו בכל הזדמנות, עד שהתחיל לקבל תשומת לב בחזרה.

כיוון שרמוס וג'יימס היו כל כך קרובים, גם הוא התחיל לקבל קצת מתשומת הלב השלילית.

כך קרה, שבליל הירח המלא בו החליט סוורוס סנייפ לעקוב אחרי רמוס אל הצריף המצווח, ג'יימס עקב אחריו, ובאותו לילה הסוד שלו התגלה גם לחבר הכי טוב שלו וגם לסלית'ריני המרושע והאובססיבי שנהג לעקוב אחריו. זה לא היה נורא כל כך. דמבלדור הפחיד את סנייפ בצורה כלשהי, כך שהוא לא סיפר לאף אחד, והתחיל בתורו להתעלם מג'יימס לחלוטין. באיזו צורה מעוותת, סנייפ לא הציק לו יותר אחרי שג'יימס הציל את חייו. ולרמוס היה חבר שאיתו הוא היה יכול לחלוק את הנטל.

"מה עם לוציוס? ורגולוס?" הוא שאל בשקט. הוא לא רצה לשאול על האידיאולוגיה. לא רצה לדעת.

"לא סיבה מספיק טובה בשביל להישאר. אני אוהב את רג'י... אבל לפעמים אני תוהה איזה מין בנאדם הוא יכול היה להיות אם הוא היה גדל בבית של משפחה רגילה. יש בו משהו אחר, שהוא מנסה להסתיר. לפעמים אני לא בטוח שאני בכלל מכיר אותו. ולוציוס... אני לא יודע. אבל הכל מגיע בסופו של דבר לסנייפ."

"אתה וסנייפ..." הוא עצר. סיריוס יבין למה הוא מתכוון.

"כן. זה מפריע לך?"

רמוס חשב על זה לרגע. זה הפריע לו, קצת. סיריוס היה טהור ונקי ויפה ושלו. המחשבה עליו עם כל אחד אחר הייתה מרתיעה. ודווקא סנייפ... זה היה מורכב, אבל לא רלוונטי. סיריוס היה צריך אותו עכשיו, וזה לא היה הזמן המתאים למחשבות כאלה. "לא. מה הוא אמר לך?"

"הוא עבר לצד השני," אמר סיריוס בקול חסר הבעה לחלוטין. "כבר כמה חודשים. הוא מרגל בשביל בוגדי הדם." הוא חייך, חיוך חסר כל רגש. "כמובן שהוא מניח שאני לא אספר לאף אחד, כי אכפת לי ממנו, או משהו."

"ואתה הולך לספר?" שאל רמוס. אם כן, הוא יצטרך להזהיר את דמבלדור בזמן. והוא יצטרך לעשות את זה בצורה שלא תעורר את חשדו של סיריוס.

"הרגע סיפרתי".

"אני לא אגיד כלום לאף אחד ואתה יודע את זה. אתה הולך לספר?"

"אני לא יודע," סיריוס אמר, לא זז, עדין בוהה בתקרה. "אני לא יודע אני לא יודע אני לא יודע."

"שששש". רמוס התמתח ונישק את סיריוס על השפתיים. הוא צפה בו בזמן שהנשימות שלו הואטו ועיניו נעצמו. לסיריוס אף פעם לא הייתה בעיה להירדם, ועכשיו הוא היה תשוש במיוחד מהריצה ומהלא-בכי.

~

כשהוא מאזן שתי שקיות עמוסות מצרכים, פתח סיריוס את הדלת. הוא כבש את הדחף לבעוט בהוד מעלתו (החתול הריח את הבשר הנא ממרחקים ומיהר להתייצב בפתח הבית), דילג מעל גוש המוך הכתום ועשה את דרכו למטבח.

בתוך השקיות המתינו מבחר שוקולדים מעולים (לרמוס, שהודות למטבוליזם הזאבי שלו פשוט לא יכול להשמין), חמש פיסות אנטרקוט (ארבע מהן לרמוס, שבלאו הכי חלק אותן עם החתול השמן), ומבחר מוצרי מזון.

"יקירי, אני בבית!"

אין קול ואין עונה. סיריוס משך בכתפיו. לאחרונה, הרבה רמוס להיעלם בעניינים זאביים שונים ומשונים. סיריוס היה רחוק מלחבב את פנריר גרייבק, מנהיג אנשי הזאב של אדון האופל, אבל אחרי שיחה מהירה עם רגולוס הבין גרייבק בצורה שאינה משתמעת לשתי פנים כי "איש הזאב ה _זה_ נמצא תחת חסותנו". אכן, רג'י ידע להיות מאיים כשרצה בכך.

סיריוס השאיר את השקיות על השולחן. גמדון הבית (פיף, או פיץ. או משהו. רמוס וודאי ידע את שמו. לו ולרגולוס היו תפיסות חדשניות למדי בנוגע לגמדוני בית) כבר החל לפנות אותן. אמנם, סיריוס לא באמת היה חייב לערוך את הקניות בעצמו, כפי שציין לוציוס חדשות לבקרים. היה לו גמדון בית בשביל זה (ובשביל אלף ואחת מטלות אחרות). סיריוס אהב להרגיש... שהוא מטפל ברמוס.

לפיכך, כשרמוס אמר שסיריוס בוודאי מבזבז הון תועפות על הבשר שלו, רכש סיריוס חוות בקר. רמוס החוויר, אבל הסקס אותו לילה היה פראי ומלא התלהבות.

כשרמוס אמר שהוא שונא להיות מוגבל למרתף בלילות הירח המלא, רכש סיריוס חלקת קרקע נרחבת מחוץ ללונדון ודאג לפנות אותה כליל אחת לחודש. יללתו המאושרת של הזאב בעת שדהרו יחד, רמוס וסנאפלס, הייתה גמול מושלם בפני עצמה.

וכשרמוס חזר הביתה ממשימה פרוותית נוספת, חיפש את סיריוס ונישק אותו עוד לפני שחלץ את נעליו... ובכן, סיריוס ידע שהוא מאושר. באמת ובתמים, בפעם הראשונה בחייו.

אלא שלאחרונה... הסקס עדיין היה מצוין. ורמוס עדיין העמיד פנים שהוא ישן כשסיריוס חיבק אותו מאחור, מתבונן בו ארוכות כאשר התעורר באמצע הלילה והתקשה לשוב ולהירדם. העניין היה... ובכן. משימותיו של רמוס נעשו ארוכות יותר. והוא הלך והסתגר בעצמו. הלך והתעטף במעטה דקיק של שתיקה, שרק נמתח ונמתח חרף כל ניסיונותיו של סיריוס לחדור בעדו. מעל הכל, רמוס פשוט נראה... עצוב.

"אתה יכול לדבר איתי," לחש סיריוס כנגד עורפו, ברגע נדיר של יחד (שנתיים וחצי של זוגיות, ובארבעת החודשים האחרונים, סיריוס כמעט שלא ראה את רמוס). "אני אולי מתנהג כמו פרחח, אבל אני יודע להקשיב." וכדי לשבור את הדממה המתוחה, הוסיף, "נדמה לי."

הוא המתין לחיוך, לצחוק קטן שירעיד את גבו של רמוס, אך לשווא.

"ובכן," מלמל סיריוס, "אני כאן אם תצטרך אותי."

"אני יודע, סיריוס. תודה."

הוא נאנח. עורפו של רמוס היה חם תחת לחיו, שיערותיו חלקות ורכות. סיריוס חיבק אותו אליו בכוח ומשך עליהם את השמיכה.

"אני מצטער שאני נעדר כל כך הרבה," מלמל רמוס.

סיריוס משך בכתפיו. "לא אשמתך. למרות שאתה מחמיץ הרבה מהתעלולים של דראקו."

שמו של הנצר הטרי למשפחת מאלפוי היה הדבר הראשון שהצליח לסחוט חיוך מרמוס העייף. סיריוס נישק לכתפו. דראקו מאלפוי בן השנה וחצי היה התינוק הרגוע והמפונק ביותר בעולם כולו. רמוס השתגע אחריו.

"הוא למד להגיד 'עכשיו!'. לוציוס נורא גאה בו."

"אתה יודע שהמילה הראשונה של רוב הילדים היא 'אמא'," המהם רמוס.

סיריוס פיהק. "דראקו הוא ילד מיוחד."

"לך לישון, סיריוס. נדבר מחר."

סיריוס הנהן. "לילה טוב, רמ."

"לילה טוב."

* * *

רמוס ציפה להרבה דברים, רובם ככולם לא חיוביים במיוחד, כשהבין שהוא הולך להפוך את החיים שלו בגלל המלחמה. הוא ציפה למלחמות אינסופיות נגד עצמו, לקושי להסתיר את הגועל והסלידה בכל רגע נתון, או לדילמות מוסריות כבדות משקל.

שלא הגיעו. לא באמת. וזה הטריד אותו.

הוא לא ציפה לכך שהכל יישאר פחות או יותר אותו הדבר. או לכך שגם רוצחים אלימים שותים תה, אוכלים קרקרים ומרכלים על מי קנה מה, ומי אמר מה לשר הקסמים של אירלנד.

הוא לא ציפה להתאהב.

זאת בעיה שהוא הצליח להדחיק לחלוטין במשך כל הזמן הזה. מהיום הראשון שהוא עבר לגור עם סיריוס, הוא הניח שכל הסיפור יגמר תוך שבועיים וחצי מקסימום, ושהוא ימצא את עצמו בתחנה הבאה במסע שלו, אולי באיזה מרתף מעופש של אנשי זאב, או באיפה-שלא-יהיה שבו משתכנים אלה שאין להם בית.

בכל שבוע שעבר, הוא היה מתמתח במיטה ליד סיריוס, (שנשם בקול רם כשישן והיה ממלמל שטויות מידי פעם), מברך את עצמו על כך שהצליח לשרוד במקום כל כך נוח במשך כל כך הרבה זמן, ותוהה כמה זמן יימשך האושר הרגעי הזה.

החלקים שכללו "ריגול" היו פשוטים בצורה נפלאה. אחרי שלושה חודשים של רעש סטטי שלח לו דמבלדור תיבה, עתיקה כמו הקסם עצמו ומכוסה בכל כך הרבה כשפי הגנה עד שאפו דגדג בכל פעם שהתקרב אליה. כשכל מסמך, עותק או פתק קצר בכתב יד הונח בתיבה, הוא שוכפל והועבר מיד לתיבה זהה לה, שנמצאה במשרדו של מנהל הוגוורטס, ולהפך. מלבד רמוס, שדגימת הדם שלו נלקחה עבור הלחש, איש לא יכול למצוא את התיבה אחרי שהוחבאה.

בפתק שבא עם התיבה, דמבלדור סיפר שהקסם הזה מעולם לא בוצע על אנשי זאב, כך שייתכן שהתיבה לא תהיה מוסתרת מפני ליכנטרופים אחרים. אבל עד עכשיו רמוס מעולם לא הוציא אותה מהחדר שלו (החדר שלהם) או ממחבואה תחת המיטה, שם הפכה לבלתי נראית. כך שהתיאוריה מעולם לא הועמדה במבחן.

רמוס התקשה להודות בזה, אבל החיים שלו התחלקו ללפני סיריוס, ואחריו.

בהתחלה הוא חשב שהחיים שלו התחלקו ללפני הצטרפותו לקבוצת הגרילה הקטנה של גרייבק, ואחריה. אבל כשהיה לחלוטין כן עם עצמו, גילה שהשינוי חל מיד אחרי ששמע צעקות וירד במדרגות לראות מה קורה.

לפני סיריוס, רמוס גר בחדר קטן בבית של מישהו אחר, משועמם, חסר תועלת ובודד. רוב חברי המסדר התנהגו אליו בחשדנות מנומסת, וגם המעטים שאיתם היה יכול לנהל שיחה אמיתית היו טרודים רוב הזמן בבעיות שלהם. (לא שהייתה לו זכות להתלונן; מלחמה והריון הם דברים שנותנים לך פריבילגיה להתעלם מהחברים שלך מידי פעם. אבל זה עדיין היה קשה).

אחרי סיריוס, הוא גר במקום שכבר הרגיש לחלוטין כמו בית, היה לו מעגל חברתי פחות או יותר (מדהים מה להיות החבר הצמוד של מטורף שכולם מחבבים עשה לחיי החברה. מצד אחד, הוא היה החבר של סיריוס; מצד שני הוא היה זה שהתנצל ואסף את שברי האגרטל בכל פעם שסיריוס החליט שמשעמם לו מכדי להיות הגיוני). הייתה לו חיית מחמד.

והיה לו מאהב. מישהו לחכות לו בסוף היום עם ארוחת ערב (שהגמדון הכין, אבל עדיין). מישהו לספר לו דברים קטנים ומעצבנים כמו "כשהייתי קטן הייתי בטוח שהזאבים ביער הופכים לאנשים כל ירח מלא". וסקס, שבכלל היה דבר נחמד, מסתבר. וההרגשה המופלאה והמושלמת של לא להיות בודד כשכולך פרוותי ואור הירח בשמים משכר כל כך עד שכל העולם הופך לריצה חסת מטרה עם כלב גדול ושחור באמצע שומקום.

זה, והעובדה שסיריוס היה אובססיבי אליו בצורה מוזרה, ושם לב לפרטים הקטנים, וגרם לרמוס להרגיש מיוחד ולא כמו מספר בסטטיסטיקה של "מפלצות ויצורי קסם".

נכון, הוא מעולם לא זכה לראות את התינוקות (שני בנים, הארי הקטן מזכיר את ג'יימס ונוויל הקטן מזכיר את אליס). במקום זאת, היה לו מעין אחיין (דראקו לא הסכים לשבת על הברכיים של אף אחד אחר כשסיריוס נכח בחדר. בכל פעם שרמוס היה הולך, דראקו נהג לצווח, להביט בו בכעס ולהיצמד לסיריוס עוד יותר. סיריוס מעולם לא נשאר בחדר שרמוס החליט לצאת ממנו).

ביום שבו הופיעה בתיבה ההודעה החודשית מדמבלדור, שפירטה את התאריך (בעוד חודשיים וחצי) בו צפוי רמוס לסיים את משימתו ולחזור למפקדה, הוא הפסיק לקרוא, החזיר את המכתב לתיבה, נעל אותה, הצפין אותה תחת מיטתו וניסה להימנע מלגעת בה, אפילו באמצעות המחשבה.

כעבור שלושה ימים (במהלכם הרגיש כבתוך חלום, כזה שלא קורה בו כלום חוץ מההרגשה שדבר נורא כלשהו הולך לקרות), פתח שוב את התיבה וקרא את ההודעה במלואה.

הם החליטו להתחיל לפעול. המתקפה הראשונה הייתה מתוכננת לשלושה ימים לאחר שובו המתוכנן, כדי לא לתת לצד של וולדמורט להבין שמשהו לא בסדר. המכתב היה ממוען לכל מי ששהה באתו הזמן רחוק מהמפקדה, והכותרת (רמוס ראה בדמיונו את דמבלדור מחייך בעונג כשכתב אותה) הייתה "הגיע הזמן לחזור הביתה".

רמוס ניסה לשוב ולדחוף את העניין לשולי תודעתו, למקום בו אכסן את היום שבו ננשך והמוות של הוריו. כיוון שהמחשבה סירבה להדחק לשם, החליט רמוס ללכת להתקלח. הוא עמד מתחת לזרם בלי לזוז במשך מה שנראה כמו כמה שעות, עד ששמע את הדלת נטרקת ואחרי כמה דקות שמע את סיריוס מזמין אותו להצטרף אליו בסלון. "השיחה מאתמול?" הזכיר לו סיריוס. "לא חשבת ששכחתי."

רמוס המשיך לעמוד בלי לזוז. הוא לא ידע מה הוא הולך לספר לסיריוס. אם הוא הולך להגיד לו משהו, או פשוט להעלם.

ונניח שיעשה את זה: הוא לא ידע אם יהיה לו בשביל מה לחיות.

אחרי פרק זמן כלשהו, אחרי שקצות האצבעות שלו כבר התחילו להתקמט, הוא התעטף בחלוק ויצא מהמקלחת לחדר השינה. הראש שלו נדמה עמום וריק.

בחדר השינה ישב סיריוס, על מיטתם המשותפת, לידו התיבה שרמוס שכח לסגור ולהחביא, וקרא בעיון את הדף עם ההודעה האחרונה מדמבלדור.

* * *

"ולכן," הסתלסל כתב ידו המוקפד של דמבלדור, "אני מזמין אתכם, שובו הביתה."

סיריוס מצמץ. דמעות מילאו את עיניו, והוא הבחין כי דמעה בשרנית זולגת על לחיו. מישהו צעד במסדרון וסיריוס שמע דלת נפתחת, אך הצלילים נשמעו לו כמו מוסיקה מוזרה מעולם אחר. נדרשו לו שניות ארוכות על מנת להרים את עיניו, וכשהרים אותן, טשטשו הדמעות את ראייתו.

בפתח החדר עמד רמוס, שפתיו חשוקות, והביט בסיריוס בדממה.

סיריוס נשם עמוקות. רק כעת הבחין כי אגרופו קפוץ סביב הגוויל. הוא כבש את הדחף לזרוק את כדור הנייר על רמוס.

"סיריוס-" גרוגרתו של רמוס זעה באיטיות.

"שיקרת לי."

הוא הרים את התיבה וזרק אותה בכוח. פניו של רמוס התעוו למאית השנייה, לפני שזינק ותפס את החפץ המכושף. סיריוס נהם בזעם. הוא סקר במהירות את סביבתו, איתר פסלון זכוכית, שעון-כיס ושני ספרים, וזרק אותם על רמוס בזה אחר זה. הפסלון התנפץ, אך רמוס, שהניח את התיבה, הצליח לתפוס את שעון הכיס ואת אחד מהספרים.

בנקודה הזו השתנה סיריוס לצורת האנימאגוס שלו. הוא זינק מהמיטה, קפץ על רמוס והפיל אותו בכוח. רמוס יכול להיאבק בו אם רצה בכך. איש הזאב עדיין היה חזק ממנו. אלא שרמוס לא רצה להיאבק בו. הוא הניח לסנאפלס להדוף אותו ארצה, למסמר אותו לרצפה וכמעט לסגור את מלתעותיו סביב כתפו-

סנאפלס נהם. נהמה נמוכה, ארוכה ומלאת-זעם, לפני שהשתנה בחזרה לצורת אדם. "לעזאזל איתך-" הוא תפס בצווארון חולצתו של לופין וטלטל אותו. הדמעות שקודם לכן סנוורו את עיניו זלגו על לחיו וצווארו. "אתה שיקרת לי."

הוא רצה לתקוע את אגרופו בפניו של רמוס, אך הגבר השני נראה מובס כמעט כמוהו. סיריוס נאנח והתיישב בגועל לצד רמוס השרוע. הוא לא האמין שזה קורה לו. שוב. הו, מרלין. סנייפ היה... ובכן, סנייפ היה סנייפ. נפיץ, נבזי. עצמאי עד העצם האחרונה בגופו. והייתה לילי, כמובן. עמוק בפנים, תמיד ניקר בתוכו החשש כי יום יבוא וסנייפ יחמוק ממנו ("נבואה שמגשימה את עצמה," אמר לוציוס, וסיריוס הרכין את ראשו והנהן). אבל רמוס היה שונה ממנו בכל כך הרבה דרכים.

רמוס היה טוב אליו. רמוס היה נדיב וטוב-לב, הוא לא צעק ותמיד היה סבלני כלפי שיגיונותיו של סיריוס. נכון להכיל את הצורך של סיריוס להיאחז בו, להיות שפוי ובטוח בעולם שהלך והשתגע (שאולי, תמיד, היה משוגע. "אני לא רוצה להיות היורש לבית בלק," זכר את עצמו אומר לרג'י בהלווייתו של אבא. "אני לא יודע איך להיות היורש לבית בלק. אני לא רוצה לאכזב את כולם") רמוס, מכל האנשים בעולם, היה היחיד שנדמה לאהוב אותו כמות שהוא.

סיריוס ניסה לבלוע את הגוש הזר שנתקע בגרונו. הוא אהב את רמוס. "חשבתי שאתה אוהב אותי, אבל אתה רק השתמשת בי."

"סיריוס, זה לא נכון-" רמוס התרומם בחדות.

"-כן, רק כי במקרה הייתי טיפש מספיק כדי להכניס אותך לאחוזת מאלפוי בלי לשאול שאלות-"

"-סיריוס, אני אדם-זאב. אף אחד לא שאל שאלות! אתם כל כך שבויים במיתוסים האידיוטיים שלכם עד שבכלל לא טרחתם לחשוב פעמיים כשאיש-זאב מגריפינדור - מרלין, גריפינדור! - שידוע בתור חבר מסדר עוף החול, אמר שהוא רוצה להצטרף אליכם. זה לא אתה, סיריוס. זה הדעות הקדומות של החברה שאתה חי בה- היה לכם כל כך ברור שאם אני הופך לזאב אחת לחודש, אז בתוך תוכי כנראה שאני גם שונא מוגלגים ורוצה חברה נקייה מבוצדמים." רמוס נאנח. "סיריוס, אתה מכיר אותי. אנחנו ביחד כבר שנתיים. אתה באמת מאמין שאני מסוגל לרצוח מישהו בדם קר?"

סיריוס מצמץ, מוחה את דמעותיו. "ל-לא." הוא נשם עמוקות. "אבל רמוס שאני מכיר גם לא היה מסתיר ממני משהו כל כך חשוב משך שנתיים וחצי."

רמוס השפיל את עיניו. "מה הייתי אמור להגיד לך?"

"אממ, מה דעתך על, היי, סיריוס, אני כאן בשירות מסדר עוף החול?"

"ואז היית מרגיש פחות מרומה?"

סיריוס צבט את גשר אפו. "לא, רמוס. כנראה שלהשתמש במישהו זה פשוט לא בסיס טוב למערכת יחסים."

רמוס בלע את רוקו. הוא נראה אומלל בדיוק כפי שסיריוס הרגיש. אם לא יותר. "אני אמור לעזוב בעוד שלושה חודשים."

סיריוס משך בכתפיו.

"אני רוצה שתבוא איתי." הוא נטל את ידו של סיריוס, אוחז בה בכוח. "אני אוהב אותך."

סיריוס משך את ידו. "זה לא עובד ככה, לופין." הוא קם על רגליו בקפיצה. "אתה יכול להישאר כאן עד שתמצא לעצמך מקום אחר. אני ממילא לא סובל את החתול, ולרג'י יהיה יותר קל להציק לי אם אגור בבית."

"סיריוס, בבקשה-"

הוא משך בכתפיו. "להתראות, לופין."

* * *

רמוס היה חבר (בן זוג? מאהב?) של סיריוס לפני שהיה מרגל. הוא החליט את זה לפני שנים, לא להזכיר את סיריוס בדיווחים שלו חוץ ממ שהכרחי, ואף פעם לא משהו אישי. הוא לא סיפק שום מידע שהיה יכול לפגוע בסיריוס בדרך כלשהי, למרות שסביר להניח שדמבלדור היה מוצא שימוש במידע על כמות השיקויים הבלתי חוקיים שהופיעו ונעלמו בבית במהלך הזמן.

אבל רמוס היה גם מרגל, וככזה הוא היה חייב לדווח על התפתחויות דרמטיות. זה עשה את הכל קל יותר. עצם העובדה שהיו לו משימות וחובות הקלה עליו לפעול פשוט, כמו אוטומט. כמובן שהוא ידווח על לדמבלדור על מה שקרה. הוא כתב באדישות, בנימה בלתי-אישית, מספר שהכיסוי שלו התגלה ומבקש הנחיות בקשר לדרכי פעולה אפשריות.

הפתק הבא מדמבלדור הגיע אחרי פחות מרבע שעה. "ארוז את החפצים שלך וחזור מיד למפקדה. אתה צריך מישהו שיעזור לך להתחמק?" היה כתוב בכתב המופקד והמסולסל.

"לא" רשם רמוס על גב הפתק, ושלח אותו בחזרה.

הוא הוציא את השרביט שלו והתחיל לארוז. הוא כבר היה כל כך מיומן באריזה בקסם בלבד, שכמעט לא היה צריך להתרכז. אחת מתופעות הלוואי של להיות אדם זאב שלא שורד בשום עבודה או דירה יותר מידי זמן; אריזה הופכת לדבר שאתה עושה בהיסח הדעת.

הוא צריך להשאיר הודעה לסיריוס. סיריוס יחזור אליו - הוא היה בטוח בכך - אבל הוא לא ידע מתי, וסיריוס יחזור לבית ריק. אולי גמדון הבית יספר לו שרמוס פשוט ארז את הדברים שלו ונעלם. סיריוס יקבל את הרושם הלא נכון.

"סיריוס," הוא כתב על קלף ריק שהוציא מאחת המגירות.

" אני חוזר למפקדת מסדר עוף החול. אתה יודע את הדרך. תגיד שבאת לדבר איתי מיד כשאתה נכנס. אני מתנצל מראש לגבי זה שכנראה יצודו אותך באלימות ויכלאו אותך שוב במרתף, אבל אין מה לעשות.

שיקרתי בקשר למניע שלי לעבור צד, אבל לא בקשר לשום דבר אחר. אני אוהב אותך, ואני חושב שאתה אדם טוב, ואין שום דבר שקושר אותך למקום הזה. אז בבקשה בבקשה תצטרף אלי. אם אתה רוצה.

אין לך הרבה זמן. בעוד חודש המפקדה עוברת למקום אחר, אני לא בטוח לאן, ואני לא בטוח שאני אוכל ליצור אתך קשר.

אם לא תופיע אני אבין את הרמז. במקרה כזה, שיהיו לך חיים יפים ולהתראות.

בבקשה תבוא."

למרבה הצער לא היה בוילה העצומה מקרר כדי להדביק אליו את המכתב. רמוס הסתפק בהצמדתו לדלת בעזרת לחש.

הוא היה בטוח שסיריוס לא יסגיר אותו לוולדמורט. סיריוס אולי כעס מכדי לסלוח לו אי פעם, אבל רמוס לא הצליח אפילו להעלות בדעתו את המחשבה שסיריוס ירצה אותו מת. בנוסף, סנייפ בטח בו מספיק כדי לדעת שסיריוס לא יגיד מילה, והוא באמת לא הזכיר את זה אחרי השבוע ההוא. ורמוס יותר חשוב לסיריוס מסנייפ, נכון?

אז הוא התעלם מהמחשבה על דמבלדור מגלה את מכתב הפרידה, קיווה בכל ליבו שהתוכניות של המסדר לא ישתנו בגלל התקרית הקטנה הזאת, הרים את המזוודה שבחר לקחת (גם אחרי שנתיים, לרמוס היו כל כך מעט חפצים משל עצמו), הלך לתת ליטוף אחרון ונשיקה אחרונים להוד מעלתו, והתעתק משם.

* * *

נדרשו לסיריוס כמעט שבועיים וחצי כדי לשוב לבית בסנט ג'ונס ווד.

~

רג'י היה רחוק מלגלות אמפתיה. "אני חושב שהגיע הזמן להודות שאתה נמשך לטיפוס מאוד מסוים."

"שתוק." סיריוס הטיח בו קסת דיו.

"זה לא בהכרח דבר רע." רג'י התרומם בזהירות. על הקיר מאחוריו התנוסס כתם דיו שחור. הוא נופף בשרביטו והעלים את הכתם.

"זה לא בהכרח דבר רע שאני נמשך לטיפוס שעוזב אותי?"

"זה לא בהכרח דבר רע שאתה נמשך לטיפוס עם בסיס מוסרי יציב. זה טוב עבורך."

"לסנייפ לא הייתה אפילו עצם מוסרית אחת!"

רג'י הרים גבה.

"הייתה לו אובססיה ללילי אוואנס."

"ולכן הוא החליט לעבור צד ולהגן עליה."

סיריוס גלגל את עיניו.

רגולוס לא נראה מתרשם. "שאלת לדעתי, אני אומר לך מה דעתי. עכשיו תחתום כאן וכאן וכאן-"

סיריוס נטל את הנוצה ( _דיו_ קסום, נוצה _נורמאלית_. תודה למרלין) וחתם במקומות הרצויים.

"אתה מתנהג כמו ילד קטן." רגולוס נשף על הדיו, מייבש את גלילי הקלף. "אתה משוגע אחריו, הוא כנראה משוגע באופן כללי. גם איש זאב, גם מרגל, גם-"

סיריוס נהם.

"סליחה, שניכם משוגעים. לופין פשוט מסתיר את זה טוב יותר. מה בדיוק מונע ממך לעבור צד?"

סיריוס מצמץ. "...אמא?"

"אפילו אמא לא תרדוף אחריך למפקדה של מסדר עוף החול כדי לצרוח עליך ולמשוך אותך באוזן הביתה."

פניו של סיריוס התכרכמו. "אמרתי לו שזה נגמר."

"והוא אמר לך שהוא אוהב אותך." רגולוס שב לעיין בערימת הגווילים שלו.

"הוא רימה אותי!"

"תוכל לריב איתו על זה אחרי שתעבור צד."

סיריוס כרסם את שפתו התחתונה. "אף פעם לא עשיתי... משהו כזה, רג'."

רגולוס הניח לרגע את הגוויל שלפניו. "אתה יודע מה אומרים: לכל דבר יש פעם ראשונה."

~

שעות ספורות לאחר מכן התייצב סיריוס בפתח הבית שחלקו, לבו הולם בחשש. חלפו שבועיים. שבועיים במהלכם... כל דבר יכול לקרות. איש לא שמע מרמוס. לא שמישהו ציפה לשמוע מרמוס. היקף חובותיו של אדם הזאב היה נרחב, רמוס עצמו היה טיפוס מסוגר ואיש, להוציא הגמדון ששירת אותם, לא ידע על השינוי בנסיבות הקשר. מוזר- מוזר ומצחיק לחשוב שרק לפני שנתיים וחצי היה מוצא את עצמו באחוזת מאלפוי, שיכור למחצה, מלהג בפני לוציוס או שופך את לבו בפני מוזג אקראי... ועוד יותר מוזר לחשוב שלפני שבועיים... לפני שבועיים היה רמוס ממש שם, מצידה השני של הדלת, או בדרך לשם, ממתין לו. שלו.

סיריוס נשם עמוקות וצעד פנימה. הבית היה ריק. "...רמוס?" הוא דהר במדרגות, ממהר לחדר השינה. מסודר וריק. ועדיין... סיריוס פתח את הארון. בגדיו של רמוס - אינם. שיט, שיט, שיט. הוא רצה ליפול ארצה ולבכות. הו, מרלין. הוא היה כל כך אידיוט.

הוא כבש את הדחף להטיח את אגרופו ברהיט הקרוב ביותר, נושך את שפתיו עד זוב דם בעת שגוף צמרירי התחכך בשלו. מרלין- רק לא זה.

 _מררר_.

"אני נשבע, אם לא-"

החתול התחכך בו פעם נוספת. אחר העניק לו מבט רב משמעות כשסיריוס נעץ בו מבט רצחני.

 _מררררף_!

"מפלצת מחרידה שכמו-"

 _היסססס_ ! הוד מעלתו נע בחדות ופצח בריצה. _עד כאן_! סיריוס מצא את עצמו משתנה לצורת כלב ורץ בעקבותיו. הוא ימצא את החתול וירסק אותו לגזרים. הוא יקרע אותו במלתעותיו, הוא... סנאפלס מצא את עצמו נחבט בדלת הכניסה הסגורה. מרחק מטרים אחדים ממנו ניצב הוד מעלתו וליקק את כפותיו. עיניו הזהובות של החתול נדמו לנצנץ בלעג.

מלמעלה, צנחה פיסת נייר על ראשו של סנאפלס. הכלב מצמץ, התעטש, השתנה לצורתו האנושית ותפס בפתק.

 _מררר_ , הזכיר הוד מעלתו כעבור דקות אחדות.

סיריוס נאנח. "תודה. ובפעם הבאה, אני אחנוק אותך."

* * *

רמוס לא היה לחוץ. הוא נתן לסיריוס את הזמן שלו, ולא הייתה שום סיבה, לאור השנתיים שהם עברו יחד, שסיריוס לא יבוא אחריו. נכון, עברו כבר שבועיים, אבל גם נשארו שבועיים, ואם לסיריוס לא מתאים להגיע בדיוק בדקה האחרונה של השעה האחרונה ביום האחרון, זה כנראה לא אותו אדם שרמוס מכיר.

הוא שטף כלים אחרי הישיבות, גזם את הפרחים, קרא כל בוקר את הנביא היומי. הוא כתב מאמר על ציורים קסומים תת-מימיים ושקל לחזור לצייר ברצינות כמו בתיכון. הוא לא היה לחוץ. בכלל.

אם הוא היה מנהל יומן, הכותרת בכל עמוד הייתה "אני לא לחוץ בכלל".

רמוס לקח שיקוי לשינה ללא חלומות.

הוא סיפר לג'יימס ולילי (להארי הקטן היו עיניים ירוקות. הוא היה מנוזל-תמידית והשיער שלו הזדקר לכל הכיוונים באופן מגוחך), אבל רק להם. זה היה אישי, ובנוסף, בתרחיש הנפלא בו הם ינצחו במלחמה ודברים שוליים כאלה יהיו חשובים, יהיו לו מספיק בעיות עם כל החלק של "להיות חלק ממועצת אנשי הזאב וללחום לצד וולדמורט". הוא לא היה צריך גם את "לגור עם אידיוט במשך למעלה משנתיים".

ולהרשות לעצמך לקוות.

כך או אחרת, רמוס לא חשב על סיריוס בזמן ששטף כלים וגזם פרחים וקרא עיתון וכתב מאמרים. הוא גם לא חשב עליו כשישב בחדר וצייר; זה היה מקרי לחלוטין שבכל הציורים חסרי-המשמעות-הנסתרת שלו הופיע כלב ענקי ושחור.

רמוס ניסה לחשוב על תמנונים כששכב על הגב, על המיטה בצריף המצווח, קרניה האחרונות של השמש בוקעות מבעד לסדקים בחלונות החסומים בקרשים.

תמנונים, כי בדרך לצריף הוא ראה את הדיונון הענק, מה שגרם לו לתהות מה תוחלת החיים של יצור כזה. תמנונים, כי הוא ניסה בכל כוחו לא לחשוב על ההבדל בין השינוי בטבע, איפה שאפשר לראות את הירח ולהריח את הקסם באוויר הלילה, בניגוד לחדר סגור ומחניק.

החושך ירד ורמוס עדיין היה אדם, כנראה האדם המתוסכל ביותר בעולם. השמים בחרו בזמן הכי פחות נוח להיות מעוננים. רמוס לא הצליח לזכור שום מקרה אחר בו הוא כל כך רצה להיות זאב.

העננים החליקו מעל הירח, ורמוס חייך לעצמו לפני שהתחיל לצרוח.

~

הוא פקח את עיניו, בקושי, כשהרגיש את ידו של ג'יימס מלטפת לו את השיער בשקט. זה לא היה ג'יימס.

"אבל היה לך עוד שבוע וחצי," אמר רמוס.

סיריוס קימט את מצחו. "מה?"

"לא משנה."

רמוס התבונן בו. סיריוס נראה כאילו הוא נקרע בין שני רצונות סותרים. "הבאתי את הוד מעלתו," הכריז סיריוס לבסוף. "ורק שתדע לך, כמעט התחרטתי והשארתי אותו באמצע-" הוא פשט את זרועותיו, מראה לרמוס זוג ידיים שנראו רגילות לגמרי.

"המ?"

סיריוס ניקה את גרונו. "הוא שרט אותי! החתול הממזר שלך שרט אותי! ויש לי גם שריטה על הכתף! ועל הבטן!"

רמוס, ששכב בשלולית קטנה של דם, גלגל את עיניו. "אתה רוצה שאנשק את השריטות שלך?"

"לא. אני עדיין כועס עליך." הוא הסמיק מעט. "ואתה עדיין פצוע."

"תודה על ההתחשבות."

סיריוס, שכבר לא היה כל כך בטוח מה לעשות בזרועותיו, הניח להן להישמט. "בכל מקרה, החתול נמצא בדירה של הפוטרים. העכבישון הקטן שלהם מנסה להשיג את תשומת הלב שלו. לא כל כך הלך לו, לפחות עד לרגע שהגעתי לכאן. והוא תפס לו את המיטה."

רמוס חייך. "יש משהו שאני לא יודע וחשוב שאני אדע?"

סיריוס חשב על זה לרגע, ידו הימנית ליטפה את השיער של רמוס, כאילו בהיסח הדעת. "אממ- חוץ מהחקירה. והעינויים. והחתול-"

"כן-" רמוס הנהן. "חייך לעולם לא יחזרו למסלולם."

"אני לא מצליח לחשוב עכשיו על שום דבר מיוחד. מה איתך?" הוא הסתכל עליו בחיוך.

"אני אוהב אותך."

**סוף**


End file.
